Losing Sight Of Fate
by caedi
Summary: Takeru has to move away. How will Kari and TK cope without each other? What awaits Takeru in his new homeland? Will they ever confess their feelings for each other? major TAKARI. minor Kouzumi and Sorato. complete
1. Takeru's Last Day

::Loosing Sight Of Fate::

::Chapter1- Takeru's last day::

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**::Disclaimer::**

I don't own digimon…. If I did…. I would be extremely rich, all the digimon characters would look like extremely weird (I cant draw) and I would have everything I wanted at the moment… no… I don't own digimon, or any of the characters in digimon…oh and I also don't own monopoly **sigh** this disclaimer is really getting me down…. Ah well, onto the story..

**::Authors notes:****:**

Hey! This is my very 1st fanfic! Please review flames will probably be ignored…. Just tell me what u thought.  Now for the story… Enjoy.!  

Oh yeh, and if anything is in '  ……………   ' it means that they are thinking.  

TAKARI RULZ 

**::AGES::**

T.K, Kari, Yolei, Davis: 12 Tai, Matt, Sora ect.: 15 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**8pm**

**_Takeru_** looked out the window of his and his mother's apartment. A massive storm was already conjured up, with rain pelting down, and crashes of thunder and lightning, the scared unsure feeling the storm brought to the cosy apartment echoed his own feelings in a way that none of his friends could understand at the moment.  Not even Kari. And that was something that didn't happen often.  

'Australia?' His unsure thoughts whirled around his head like a hurricane.  

 He took his eyes away from sad window, blurred with rain that made him feel even worse than he already did.  This was his last day in Japan, but a week ago, he still had his life to live here.  

'How can so much change so quickly and suddenly? 'He asked himself unsurely.  

Takeru heard the doorbell ring… the chime was music to his ears, but not so much as the voice of the girl behind it… but she didn't know that and it was too late for her to find out now…

"Takeru… I'm here, can I come in?" The girl said softly, the sound of regret and disappointment could easily be heard in her sweet high voice.

"Yeh Kari, its open" he sighed heavily as he talked, the pressures of the last week had been building up on him, and now he felt like he was going to snap.  It was too hard to bear. 

 He didn't feel like looking into the sweet crimson eyes of Kari, his best friend, comrade, healer, helper, and also secret crush.   Mainly because everything was about to change, in a way he didn't want it to, and there was nothing he could do about it.  He didn't understand why his Kari was so adamant about coming to help him tonight.  There wasn't really much to be done… Yet she insisted and insisted, and then found his weak spot with a cute face and a hug.  She didn't know he longed for something more though, and that was what made it hard…

'Just 3 words and it would've been over with…. And everything would've fitted into its spot in fate' he thought miserably 'I love you Hikari…I don't want to leave… not without u. '

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari opened the door and found T.K sitting on a box in his room.  Her eyes watered at the look of his bare silent, solemn room, but mainly at the look she saw in his disappointed face.  Hikari knew he didn't want to leave, and soon found icy tears of sadness dripping down her flushed cheeks, and she knew why, but he didn't, and now he was leaving. 

"Takeru? Are u alright?" she asked as calmly as possible, unstoppable tears still dropping from her chin onto her pink shirt, and her high comfortable voice breaking with the task of stopping herself from crying out loud.

"Yeh" he replied, controlling himself "do u want anything to eat, drink? Anything I can get for u?"

Kari placed herself onto the box next to him " no Takeru, im fine, besides, your fridge isn't here, remember?"

"oh….. yeh…." He replied… His body tensed up.  Kari immediately regretted saying anything, and so she put her arms around him and her head on his shoulder, like they always do while comforting each other.  Takeru returned the embrace, his arms shaking slightly.

They stayed united in a warm embrace for as long as seemed reasonable, both taking in every feature of each other… both regretting each passing minute, every second, as each one drew them closer to the time of parting, the time that must come, but in their hearts, they knew it shouldn't, as for what is light without hope to burn brighter, and how can there be hope, in times of absolute darkness.

  Both children feared the path ahead of them, for they knew it was the wrong one, but knew that fates puppets can only go where their string is pulled.

Too soon though they untangled their arms from their warm embrace, Although T.K was quite content to have Kari's head still lying comfortably on his shoulder.  He looked at his digital clock, it read 8:15… he was just starting to disappear in his thoughts when Kari spoke. "Takeru?" she asked, barley audible. 

"Yes Hikari?" He whispered his reply almost as softly as Kari, for some reason, it didn't feel like their conversation should be any louder than that. 

"Do you have to go? Tomorrow? I don't want u to leave me… You're my best friend, Takeru, I'm really going to miss u." Her voice was trembling, and Takeru was surprised to find water dropping on his shirt… from his chin… they were his own tears.

They sat in silence for a few seconds… surrounded by their own thoughts, like a dark cloud following them wherever they went.  T.K new that he had to answer though…

"I, I, I don't want to go Hikari, I don't know where fate is pulling me, the only thing I do know is that its pulling me away from my best-friend, and that's not something I want." He struggled to answer as the salty tears continued to run down his face.  

'At least she can't see my face… She would think I was such a baby, I never cry, well maybe I used to when I was young, but not anymore… gosh… this is really getting to me…'Takeru thought bitterly.

    Kari sighed "You always know what to say Takeru, I wish I could do that, I feel so useless."

"Kari!" T.K groaned "Your so good at putting yourself down, its so annoying!"  

Kari laughed; Takeru was beginning to act like his normal self again.  Maybe she had helped tonight.  

"Hey, Takeru?"

"Yeh?"

"Can we play a game? Like a board game or something?" She asked "unless that box is sealed up or anything?"

Takeru smiled as he jumped off the box they had been sitting on 'trust Kari to come up with a fun game to pass the time!'He thought.

Soon enough the 2 best friends were lying down playing monopoly, and by 9 pm, both were asleep, and that was how they were found by Ms Takaishi. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari and T.K were awoken about 1 hour later.  Kari looked around, dazed, not really sure where she was.

  If the room had still been filled with all takeru's belongings, she would've recognised it instantly, but, with nothing but the walls and a mattress, it was hardly recognisable.  

Then Kari heard T.Ks mum talking to T.K, and then remembered where she was.  She watched Takeru as he stood up, 'his hair is messy' she thought 'but it just makes him look cuter. NO shut-up Kari, you're just making it harder for you and Takeru'__

 Takeru turned around to face Kari, and extended his hand, which she accepted gratefully as he helped lift her to her feet.  She looked up at him, gazing deep into the sapphire blue eyes she'd grown to love and trust so much.  She could always recognise those eyes, so blue, and would always love them, no matter how far apart they were.

"Ill walk you home." Takeru said kindly, it would be their last time, for 2 years at least.

"Alright Takeru, just as long as u keep away from my brother, we don't want to find u murdered the day before u are finally free of us!"

Takeru laughed and looked at her,

 'look at the joy in his eyes, I guess I have helped, he hasn't been himself ever since he found out he was moving. I guess I haven't been myself either really, and Im not sure I do know how to be myself without Takeru, we've always been Best Friends, always been able to see each other when ever… almost…His eyes look like sparkling sapphires… and its been a while since I've seen that.  Too long.'  Kari thought about him all the time as he walked her home… her hand joined with his.

They slowed down as they walked round the last corner, and then came to a halt outside Kari's apartment building.

"Do you want me to come in?" Takeru asked, his eyes starting to fade again, 

'I know what he's thinking, I wish he would stop though, but really, its all I can think about as well, its less than 24 hours now, 13hrs actually, and then he'll be gone, for 2 years.'Kari thought sadly.

"No Takeru, that's fine, u might wake up Taichi." She replied.

The wind blew suddenly, messing up Takeru's hair even more as he laughed saying "Yeh, that'd be pretty scary!"

Tears glistened in Kari's eyes, they felt like ice, and she looked down at her shoes as they dripped off her rosy cheeks. "I…. I…guess ill see you at the airport" she stuttered.  Kari looked up to see Takeru's sapphire eyes glistening with tears as well.

"I guess so…" he replied as she watched his silver tear drop down his cheek.

Kari was about to turn and leave when she heard Takeru calling her..

"Kari, wait!" he called as softly as possible.

"What is it?" she asked quietly back to him.

"You better be at the airport, or ill be worse than Tai" Takeru told her, then he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  At this she smiled, the warm feeling on her cheek told her that she was deeply in love.

"Don't worry, Ill be there" she whispered back, kissing him softly on the cheek as well, before turning round with tears streaming down her face to conquer her apartment and its inhabitants (i.e Tai) and Takeru, still with unknown tears in his eyes walked slowly back, for his last sleep in Japan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued….**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hey! That's the 1st chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!  Tell me what u liked/didn't like about it… I don't care, just don't review saying u don't like the Takari, because u were warned already that it is Takari!  Don't worry, in the next chapter there will be more characters.  Bye, and remember PLEASE REVIEW!

Cya!          ( 19th June, 2003)

**A/N 2.: **Right, Just to let ppl know whats going on, this is my re-done version of my fic.  Basically I was looking over my story, and I realized that my writing has changed a lot since I first started writing this fic, so slowly I am re-setting everything out, so they will all look like the 8th chapter! (that I put up **5 days ago, and _still _haven't got many reviews for it…. T_T…. I was so proud of that chapter…. **Anyways… there we are…. I've made this chapter a bit easier to read, and the layout a lot better! ^-^! Love u all!

♥ Em  (15th October, 2003)

P.S: Remember to Review! ^-^ 

__


	2. Airport Blues

**::Losing Sight Of Fate::**

**:: Chapter 2- Airport Blues ::**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**::Disclaimer::**  (do I have to put this on every Chapter? Oh well) Ill keep it short… basically I don't own digimon, or anything much really… L

**::Authors Notes::**  

Hello! ill try to make this chapter a little less confusing ^-^ Basically everything is the same as the last chapter… if u see anything in the middle of **' these thingies '** it means they are thinking…. The ages are the same as the last chapter.  I'm not in a comedian mood, so really, ill just get on with the story.  

Neways, I have just updated this chapter, I have  changed the thinking methods so there wont be any random 'she thoughts' after the places where kari is meant to be thinking.  There are quite a few cute bits, so it may be worth a reread if you haven't read this chapter with new thinking.

Tata

**Continue to review**

♥**Em**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Takeru's House)**

**Takeru** woke up abruptly at the sound of his alarm beeping loudly… his heart felt like it was falling fast, off a high cliff.  At first he didn't know why, but after looking at the uncomfortable mattress he'd been sleeping on, and seeing his only possession in his room, a packed bag, ready for flight, he understood why.  

Today was the day he had been dreading, for a week at least.

He lay on the mattress for a few minutes.  Listening to his mother scurrying around the house, panicking.

'Great' he thought 'the last thing I need now is my mum to be in her dashing mood… oh well'

"Takeru!" He heard his mother call, too soon "Are you up yet?  We have to leave in 1 hr!"

"Yeh… im up" T.K yelled back, only to keep her quiet a little longer.

'Why is she acting like this? '  He kept thinking in bed a while longer 'we've only spent the last week packing! And 1hr? I thought our plane left at 11am, its only 6 am now! '

"T.K!" His mother cried again. Panic-stricken.

'I better get up, for her sake, wouldn't want her to burst… gosh, I'm not even under that much pressure' Takeru thought sulkily to himself once again, reluctant to get up to start the day.

The sun wasn't even up, although not much sun had been seen over the past days, they had been engulfed in massive storms and Takeru could hear the loud droplets of water as they hit the apartments windows and roof.  He got changed into the clothes he had selected before packing, and got ready to clean up the mattress to return to Yolei, who they had borrowed them from.

The boxes had all disappeared from the house; all their belongings had gone on an earlier flight this morning. Takeru sighed heavily as he watched the blurred vision of his mother run around their sold apartment, and thought of Kari as he heard the wind howl like a sad wolf outside.  

'How can I tell her?  I should've told her last night, it would've been easier then… What will happen when I go? I wouldn't be able to stand it if she started going out with someone else, especially Davis…' Takeru got lost in pessimistic thoughts once again, as he said his final goodbye to his home, for 2 years too long.  The clock read 7 am as his mum drove him to Yamato's apartment so he could say goodbye to his dad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(**Kari's House…**)

Kari rolled in her bed once again… she hadn't been able to sleep all night.

'Great' she thought 'I'm going to look like a monster when I say goodbye to Takeru… what a nightmare this is… only problem is, its coming true'

Kari's eyes slowly opened, as she looked at her digital clock (pink) that lay next to her bed. It read 6 am. 

'Ive only got 5 hours left with Takeru' She thought tearfully  'oh, great, here we go again, I wish I wasn't such a baby, but I know its something else… Oh I'm so stupid… why didn't I tell him… When I next see Takeru he'll probably have some cute Australian girlfriend… and ill just be lost, and my love will have abandoned me… great now I'm getting all poetic…. Might as well get up… nothing else to do, unless I actually WANT to drown in my negative thoughts… '

Kari got out from under her pastel-pink doona, and walked across the room to her desk.  She sat down on her comfortable desk chair and took out her digital photo album.  It was mainly pictures taken from just after their first adventure in the digital world.  

She smiled at all the happy memories. 

'No-one can take these away' she thought blissfully to herself as she found her favourite picture.  It was of Takeru pushing her on the swings at the park across the road, 8 yrs old.  They both looked so happy, laughing and playing together.  On the back of the photo Takeru had written:  **hOpe aND LigHt 2GetHEr 4EvAr**. 'Together… forever…'  Kari thought sadly

Many nights she had taken this photo out of the album and stared at it.  Watched the happy faces… these carefree children had no school problems, no popularity contests, no ratings… and even more often she had dreamt of Takeru whispering those words softly into her ear, along with a kiss on the cheek to show that he loved her, as much as she loved him… 

'like last night?' Kari questioned herself 'I shouldn't get my hope up… but oh Takeru, how I wish this photo told the truth… why must u leave… Today? '

 She continued to flick through the album, only creating fiery tears to flow down her flushed face.  Each photo was torture, as it reminded her as what once was, and what will be lost.

'I'm not sure how to live without hope, and if hope is Takeru, how do I live without him. ' Kari couldn't help thinking ' He always helped me up, he was my hope, and I wouldn't have been able to live without him… It's so unfair that I only realize this when he is about to leave me. ' These thoughts had been weighing her heart down for far too long, but she had no one to talk to, except her own mind, and it seemed it would always be that way.

Kari jumped as she heard the T.V flick on unexpectedly.  'It must be Taichi… I guess I should go and greet him… though im not really in the mood' Kari thought irritably as she closed the album and headed for her door.  

"Morning Tai" she murmured half-heartedly.

"What? Not Good morning? Well someone's in a excellent mood!" He replied surprised.

"Yes, hello to u to." She whispered under her breath sarcastically.

"I know.  Takeru is leaving today, and your really sad…" Taichi told her in his I-know-everything voice, smirking, before he continued to tease her.  " I would be too, if my crush was leaving " 

"Be quiet Tai." She whispered, forcing back tears "You would be acting the same way if Matt was leaving…"

"No, Matt isn't my boyfriend…he doesn't need me to worship him…. Too many adoring fans already… and im not gay…Yuk" Taichi sprung back at her wisely, like an all-knowing sage.

"T.K IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND… DROP IT!" Kari yelled back at him.  Tai seemed almost taken aback until he laughed rolling his eyes 

"Yeh… that's what they all say." He replied

In pride Kari put up her nose and responded "Well im getting ready to leave, ok, you should to."

"No, im not a girl, I don't need 2 hours to get ready." Tai Teased.

Kari rolled her eyes as she walked back to her room.  Sometimes brothers could be so annoying.  Tai was way too overprotective of her, and it got on her nerves a lot.  

For about a year now he had been teasing her because of her best-friend relationship with T.K.  He hated it when Takeru and she were together, and never really gave them a chance to talk in the comforts of her home.  She guessed that Tai had taken up the sport of teasing her about Takeru being her boyfriend in a vain attempt to stop fate from turning that way.  

'But maybe im just using that as a stupid excuse for still not telling Takeru how I feel about him…'    Kari thought miserably as she closed her door and started to pick out the perfect clothes to wear to say goodbye to her beloved. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(**::em: wow… how mushy was that…. ^^||::**)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**( At the Airport )**

Kari looked at her watch, it was exactly 9:45… Takeru had already said goodbye to most of the digidestineds, and was now pulling Matt away from adoring fans to say goodbye to his brother… it was always hard to go anywhere with Matt and not get noticed, in the last year Matts band had gone international (Matt and T.K can speak both English and Japanese) and had been a huge hit… 

"You better understand what I'm telling you, or your in big trouble." Matt told Takeru in fluent English… as all the other digidestined's stood in a completely confused state of mind…

"Don't worry, I understand, Matt!" T.K replied, irritated that that was all Matt could say to him…

"Good, take care of yourself bro." Matt said (in English) as he and T.K hugged tightly again.

Then, T.K turned to Tai, who ruffled his hair in a friendly gesture saying… "We'll miss you Teeks."

"Huh? Where did that nickname come from?" Takeru asked, confused (in Japanese)

"I dunno." Tai replied, just as confused "The dark depths of my head, that some people like to call the brain…"

Takeru laughed, his eyes sparkling like sky blue sapphires on a sunny day, polished and shining, for all the world to see its beauty.

Then, last of all, T.K turned towards her.     

' Keep it together Kari, Just don't cry, he's just your best-friend, right? ' the pretty brown haired girl thought to herself.

"Kars? I need to talk to u…" T.K asked, his voice was tight and choked, trying not to cry, as he blushed a deep crimson red.

"Mm hmm" Kari nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Her face was as red as Takeru's.

Takeru took her soft hands into his own as a sound was heard over the loudspeaker.

"FLIGHT 145 to Australia Will begin to board first/business class passengers immediately."

Kari followed him to the wall about 20 metres away from the others. 

"Hikari, Im really going to miss you… " Takeru started…. "its so stupid, I don't want to leave… but I don't really have a choice…. I just wanted to say… that you're the best friend, better than best, and ill miss you heaps…"

Kari looked up into his blue sapphire eyes and they connected, both feeling burning love… 

'now kari, just say it…' she thought, frustrated with her nervousness 'Ttta..takeru I love u… ' she stumbled, even in her uneasy thoughts… 

"T.T.Takeru…" She said as T.K broke the connection with their eyes and started looking in his bag for something.  

Soon he found what he was looking for… a letter… that he gripped tightly in his hesitant and shaking hands.

"Takeru…" Kari started again, this time stopped by the loudspeaker again.

"FLIGHT 145 to Australia is now starting to board Economy passengers, please have your boarding pass ready as you come to the exit."

"Here, Kari…" T.K offered her the letter in his hands.  "its for you, open it when I've gone."

Kari accepted the letter gratefully as he kissed her on the cheek (Background panic screams can be heard from Takeru's mother.)  Kari blushed as she sniffed and held him tightly, neither wanting to let go, both knowing that this could be the last time, forever.  

They stayed in this warm embrace with tears gently and softly dripping down their blushing cheeks, silently.  (Well almost silently, Takeru's mother was still screaming)

Kari realised she had missed her chance.  She sighed as she started again.

"Takeru, I am really going to miss u, more than u can imagine."

"So am I, little angel, so am I." He said, kissing her softly again, leaving that same warm, loving feeling on her cheek as he turned to his mother.

His boarding pass was out and ready, then giving one last wave of the hand, he boarded the plane, still crying, still sad.

Kari stared at T.K's sapphire eyes, and still-ruffled blonde hair, and felt a pang in her heart.  She trembled as she watched his handsome face turn around and his body disappear from view. Then, still clutching the note in her quivering hands, she walked back to the car with her brother Tai. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued………**

---------------------------------------------------------------------****

**A/N:**

Mwuahahahahaha… do u like the cliff-hanger…??? Don't worry, you'll find out what the note is in the next chapter.  This time I will wait until I get 5 more reviews….   im not that bad… am I?  Just 5 reviews… even if u don't like it….  It helps when people tell me what they don't like about it, as well as the stuff they want to see more off!  Please??  anyways review, tell me what u think, and umm, yeh…. 

**Have a nice day ^-^**

♥ **Em**

Review!


	3. New Friends

**:: Losing Sight of Fate ::**

**:: Chapter 3- New Friends ::**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:    Hi! This is em…. Welcome to my chapter 3!  I hope you like it!  Once again I got impatient and couldn't be bothered to wait for reviews.**

**Anyways… lets see… everything is the same as before except that I am trying a new "thinking" method with this chapter (so my lines don't disappear magically).  When they are thinking it will be in** **'*…thoughts here…*'..and… **(~A/N………if I have anything to say, it will be in brackets and the wavy line…..~)…** so, anyways, on with the story! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Saturday 26th April- That night (Takeru left that morning) _

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A** **girl** was lying down on her bed.  Her face looked stunned as she stared dumbfounded at the ceiling.  Her room was mainly pink, although some yellows could be seen here and there.  It was also completely tidy, as everything had its place.  

She was lying on a pink doona, with silent tears running down her beautiful flushed face, and her bottom lip was trembling as she struggled not to whimper while she cried.  She had thin, brown hair that just reached shoulders, which framed her face magnificently.  

Suddenly her door opened, her door was collaged with pictures of her and her friends, and a cute blonde-haired boy could be seen standing next to her in nearly all of these perfect photographs.

"Hikari?" her mother put her head round the door "dinner is ready."

"Not hungry" Kari sighed

"Kari, come on, you have to eat something." Her mother nagged "You didn't have any lunch today."

"Wasn't hungry then either…" she replied simply to her mother, who let out a deep sigh.

"Kari, I don't think Takeru wanted you to starve yourself just cause he went away…" she said, reaching Kari's soft spot.

"I don't want to talk about it" Kari whispered her reply, unwavering from her cold mood.

"Well, dinners ready if you want to eat anything…" The mother got up from Kari's bed and walked to the door. "Kari? Have you looked in his letter yet?"

"No… I haven't."

"I was just saying, dear, maybe he left a number, that way you could talk to him tomorrow if you want to."

Kari sighed as her mother walked out of the room and picked up the letter in her small, trembling hands.

'Maybe mums right…' the attractive young girl thought miserably to herself for a few minutes before she slowly opened the envelopes seal and emptied the precious letter out. With the letter came a small necklace.  It was all silver with a small angel, an angel with golden wings. 

It was beautiful, plain and simple but lovely, absolutely perfect.  Kari stared at the necklace, astonished.  She had shown this necklace to T.K when they were at the mall, about a month ago, but she didn't think he had taken any notice of it. 

 After staring at the attractive silver necklace for a few more minutes, she moved her focus to Takeru's letter and opened it, carefully, as if she was handling priceless glass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Kari,

Just wanted to tell you what a great friend you are.

I'm going to miss you heaps while I'm gone, you're my best friend and always will be.  Forever… 

Anyways, we'll keep in touch, right? We don't know our new phone number yet, but you can reply to this address:

Takeru Takaishi

37 Aver Rd 

NSW, Australia 

2000

Maybe one holiday soon I can visit Japan, or visa versa? You never know.

I'll miss you heaps, Kars.

Love

Takeru. 

P.S Please reply : ) Missing you already

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: hmmm, soz…. I sorta ran out of ideas, I hate it when predictable things happen, and I made the end of the last chapter so dramatic it was sort of hard to think of a way to make the letter really sweet, but not a confession…yet… ah well, sorry that letter was so bad.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari read the letter; her beautiful crimson eyes were fading with unhappiness and loneliness.  Although these were feelings that Kari had been fighting against in the past week, she didn't know it would be this hard when he was actually gone.  

She sighed deeply as her thoughts spun around her head, like they were inside a washing machine, going around and around and around and…. (~A/N you get the point… I'm in a random mood… sorry~)

Slowly she got off her bed, and walked to her mirror, putting on her gorgeous necklace, before sitting down at her desk, reaching for a pen and her nicest writing-paper, and started to write, as emotionally heartbreaking words came from her head, straight onto the piece of paper, as she wrote the reply to her best-friend Takeru. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Monday- 5th May (Australia)_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP… 

Takeru woke up abruptly from his sleep as his alarm clock beeped noisily. The teenage blonde had to look at his surroundings for a second, before remembering where and when in time he was.

'Monday…' he thought dejectedly.  ' My first day at school'  

Takeru's week could've been much worse.  He missed all his friends dearly, especially his brother, Yamato and his best-friend (also secret-crush) Kari, but other than that, he hadn't found it that hard to settle into the comfortable surroundings of the northern-suburbs in Sydney.   

The house that they had moved into was extremely small, but quaint and homey.   It was almost like a cottage and was very close to T.K's school, so he could walk to and from school.  It was the first day back at school for everyone, the Easter break had just finished and so he wasn't joining school in the middle of a term.  Takeru was used to changing schools a lot, so he wasn't sure why this day had been freaking him out so much

'I guess I've never changed schools interstate before' Takeru sighed loudly as he got out of his warm bed, shivering madly because of the crisp autumn air that had filled up his room due to a problem with one of his windows. 

' at least it doesn't snow here…' he thought bitterly, glaring at the half open window, for no apparent reason, except for the fact that he was really cold. He sighed again, and slowly got ready for school. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A bus just pulled up at the stop located a few metres away from T.K's new home as Takeru closed the door behind him and walked down his steps onto the footpath, that was crowded with the passengers from the bus, mainly school children.  The cute-blonde boy looked at the golden-leaf covered footpath and shivered in the autumn wind.

"Hi!" A girl smiled at him.  She was about his age, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a funny purple beanie was covering her ears.  Her hands were interlocked with a blue-eyed boys hand, and they were obviously an item.  The boy had medium length dark hair that was drawn into a ponytail.  He was also wearing bandana, and at first glances anyone would think he was a rebel.  

"I'm Zoë, but most of my friends just call me Z." she told Takeru, smiling. "and this is Koji, and Takuya." She continued, indicating to her boyfriend (Koji) and a boy that was walking on the other side of Koji, this boy had messy brown hair that was covered by a cap he had on back-to-front.  On his cap were a pair of goggles.

"I'm Takeru.  I just moved here." Takeru smiled back at the girl and boys.

"Really? your in year 7, right?" Zoe asked with interest.

"yeh, I am"

"Cool! You must be the new boy that our teacher told us about!" Z smiled happily.  

"Where did you move from?" Takuya asked from the other side of the footpath joining in on the conversation.

"Japan." Takeru replied.

"Koji? Didn't you used to live there?" Takuya questioned his friend.

"Yeh.  But only when I was little." Koji replied, his voice sounded just as Takeru had imagined, cool. (~A/N and soo cute! ^_^~)

"Do you speak any Japanese?" Takeru questioned all of his newfound friends.

"Yeh, I'm fluent.  My parents are divorced, when they separated, me and my dad came to live over here, but my mum still lives in Japan, so I have to know Japanese so I can interact with my mum and siblings, if I ever meet them." Koji replied softly.  It was obviously a topic that he didn't like to dwell on.

"I've started learning it this year, and I want to continue on learning it." Takuya said "but I'm not very good." He added, obviously scared that Takeru was going to start speaking rapid Japanese to him.

"I know nothing… but I can speak Italian… if that helps." Zoë smiled (A/N she smiles a lot, ok)

Suddenly the school came into view, and Takeru felt his stomach lurch, but he tried to hide his nervous emotions on the outside.

Zoe saw right through him though "don't worry Takeru!" she assured him "we'll help you around today, you'll fit in just fine, you wait and see."

Takeru smiled, partly reassured, although Koji looked slightly jealous at all the attention Takeru was getting from the blonde girl. (~A/N, I don't mean that in the offensive dumb way, just in the you've got blond hair way~)

"thanks" Takeru somehow managed to whisper, although his heart was beating so fast he probably wouldn't have been able to count his pulse. (if he had wanted to for some strange reason)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The 4 of them walked through the school gate, and into a brick building which was obviously the office.  Takeru almost shielded his eyes as he walked through the door of the office.  The walls were all white, and the sun was blaring in through the window, making the room sort of fluorescent in a white way.

Takuya laughed as he saw Takeru squinting, desperately trying to make his eyes adjust.

"that's why I have goggles!" Takuya joked, although he did reach up to his cap and pull his goggles over his eyes.  This act of immaturity made his 3 friends start laughing hysterically. Everyone was laughing, except for the lady at the desk who glared at the brown haired boy. 

"TAKUYA! There is a time and place for those things, and right now is NOT one of them." She shouted.

"sorry, I couldn't see you there." Takuya said as he took the goggles off, and his friends stopped laughing and became serious again. 

"I hope you have a reason for being here." The lady stated in a strict and formal manner, as she tapped her pencil on her desk.

Zoe stepped forward, dragging Takeru with her.  "Takeru would like to know where he is supposed to go, he is new."

She spoke on behalf for him.  Takeru was grateful to her, he didn't exactly trust himself to speak, he was so nervous that he was almost shaking.

"Ah yes, Mr Takaishi." The lady said, staring at the shaking blonde boy.  "Will you 3 show him around school? It shouldn't take too long, I will print out your timetable, come back once you know your way around, and you can start your day."

Zoe, Koji and Takuya nodded and pulled Takeru out of the office into the normal light, and Takeru's day at school began.

It wasn't half as bad as he had expected.  He was with Zoe, Koji and Takuya for all of his lessons, and the 4 became great friends in a matter of minutes.  They also took to the nickname "Tee" , but he had to admit, it was a better nickname than "Teeks" which Tai had christened him just before he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Tee, See you Tommorow." Zoe yelled, as she clung onto Koji's arm.  The boys waved as they got on the bus, and Takeru walked inside his house.

"Hi Mum, I'm home" Takeru yelled to his mother, who was busy on the computer typing up a report on who-knows-what.  

"Oh, hi T.K, did you have a nice day?"

"yeh, much better than I expected." He replied smiling.

"oh, T.k, there is a letter for you, I think its from Kari.  Its on the Kitchen Bench."

Takeru rushed forward and grabbed the envelope…. 'Pink' he thought, disgusted 'shouldve guessed' as he dropped his bag and walked to his room and opened the letter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Takeru,

I miss you so much.  School isn't the same without you.  Daisuke is following me around like a lost sheep, and its really starting to annoy me with you not around to joke about it. 

I hope your having a fun time in Australia.  Is it beautiful? Do you live in your own house? We didn't really have much time to talk before you left; the time flew by like a blur.

I really miss you so much Takeru…. You are my very best friend, and I hope all the Australians down there are treating you all right, cause if they aren't they will have to talk to me… ^_^… anyways…. I miss you heaps, please write back and tell me all about Australia…. Do you ride Kangaroo's to school?  Someone at school told me you do… I dunno.

Anyways…. Missing you heaps.

Love, your best friend

Hikari.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru stared at the letter, and realized how much he missed her.  He watched the sun as it slowly set, making the orange and gold leaves on the trees seem bright and romantic.  

' Kari would love it here. ' he thought to himself 'if only she could visit…' he pondered on that thought for a few seconds, before remembering one thing…. Parents and money… ' yeh right, in my dreams' he thought before getting ready for his next day at school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

---------------------------------------------------------------------****

A/N: hope you liked it….  Don't forget to review….. 

|

|

|

|

V

CLICK THE BUTTON 

|

|

|

|

V


	4. Holiday Plans

**:: Losing Sight of Fate ::**

**:: Chapter 4- Holiday Plans **

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hello again…. Well, this is chapter 4….. I hope you like it, and don't find it too stretched out, or anything, I cant believe how long it turned out to be, I thought it would be my shortest chapter..…. 

Anyways, keep reviewing.  I really have no idea when Japan's Long holidays are, but ive just made them around the same time we have them in Australia, near Christmas.  Anyways, sorry if this offends any of you, or gets anyone annoyed, I know that it probably isnt actually like that, but, oh well, it just needs to be that way for my story to work.  R&R!

It is 1 year and 6 months after Takeru first moved away… Yes, so the ages are as followed:

**Takeru, Kari ect. Are 14**

**Matt, Tai ect: are 17.**

**::Disclaimer-** I still don't own digimon… for a number of reasons… 1, I cant draw, 2, I cant speak Japenese, 3… im not rich, 4… I just don't….

Rightio, on with the story. Enjoy, and remember to click on the pretty button at the bottom of the page that says "REVIEW"…. That's all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**_In Australia, at Takeru's house.  26th September_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A bird fluttered past the Takaishi's window, chirping happily in the mild spring weather, before perching itself onto the branch of a nearby tree and looking into the window amusingly. 

 Inside was a cute blonde haired boy, and his friends talking happily.  It was mid afternoon, and the spring break had just begun.  The 4 friends were all talking contentedly of how they were going to spend these holidays, and the upcoming long summer/Christmas break.  Little did Takeru know, his summer break plans would soon be changing.   

Takeru was kneeling next to the coffee table talking to Koji who was sitting, somewhat squashed on the couch next to a sleeping Zoe, who was lying horizontal on the couch, with her head resting on the shy boys lap.  Koji was stroking her hair, gently and cautiously as she slept peacefully.  Takuya was in Takeru's room, looking in a big box of c.d's.  Almost all of these c.d's were Matts.

Matt's band had become a huge international hit, especially in Australia, and was making heaps of money and fans from all over the world.  Takeru had never really liked all the attention and fame that he got in Japan because of being Matt's little brother, so had kept the band status of his brother a total secret in Australia.  

All his close friends knew Takeru had a brother, but knew very little about him.  Matt always sent T.K previews of his new songs and c.d's before actually recording them, so Takeru had all of Matts songs, before they had been released, so that Takeru could practice them.  

Much to Takuya's distress, they were almost all in Japanese.

"So, Koj, what are you planning….-" Takeru started, but was interrupted by a stressed outcry from his other friend…

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LISTEN TO THESE!!!!!!!….." Takuya cried in dismay…

"Takuya, your not supposed to go through my stuff" Takeru pointed out, but his comment was totally ignored by the anxious Takuya…

"ITS ALL IN JAPANESE!!!!!" he continued to cry

Takeru sighed, as Koji laughed  "I thought you were doing Japanese at school…"  
  


"I am, but…. Not singing… and just cause I'm doing it, doesn't mean im actually passing it…"

"do you want something to drink? Eat?" Takeru asked Koji and Takuya.

They nodded, as Takeru got up and took the orders.

"Have you heard the rumours?" Takuya enquired as walked out of Takeru's room and stood next to the couch "People are saying that the Teenage Wolves are coming to Australia on Tour…!" (A/N: I don't know the real name of Matt's band, - I think its like the Teenage Wolves, so I am going to use that.)

"Really?!" Koji sounded excited… "we have to get tickets, so badly.. what do you say Tee?"

"What??!!!? Sure!" Takeru answered from the kitchen, unsure and surprised.. "cool."

' But, how come I haven't been informed of it? I haven't heard anything about a tour' Takeru thought, his ocean-blue eyes dull and confused as he collected the food and drinks.

**------- 5 mins later------**

**-RING-RING-RING-RING-**

The phone rang loudly as Takeru brought in the food and drinks… "Mum! Can you get it?" he yelled over his shoulder before placing the food down on the coffee table 

The blonde then watched nervously as Takuya brought the huge box filled with c.d's out of his room, positioned it on the floor, and started going through it again.

"Hello?"  Takeru heard the rings cease as his mother answered the phone.

"Oh, hi Sweetie, Takeru? Yeh, just a second." She switched languages to Japanese.

**"TAKERU, ITS FOR YOU! ITS YOUR BROTHER!"** The lady yelled as if her teenage son was miles away, making all his friends stop and stare, although Koji and Takeru were the only ones who understood what she said, and Zoe was still sleeping quietly on Koji's lap, not stirring.  Koji looked down at her shocked, as she slept on through the explosion of his friends' mother…

The blondes ocean-blue eyes sparkled with surprise and happiness, it had been a long time since he last spoke to Yamato.

"Matt?! Coming!" Takeru yelled back in Japanese, after regaining his sense of hearing. He jumped magnificently over the box of c.ds and took the phone from his mothers hands.

"Hey Matt!"  he spoke rapid Japanese.

_"Hey Takeru, how are you?"_

"Good, and you?"

_"never better… we are all missing you though.."_

"I know, I miss everyone too, but you didn't call just to tell me that did you?" Takeru asked, hoping to slide the conversation over to the tour.

_"Nope, Don't worry T.K, I do have a point of calling….-"_ Matt started, but stopped as the phone fuzzed and he heard a background but loud and victorious exclamation.

"I FOUND IT!!!!!!!!!" Takuya held one of Matt's C.D's high into the air, as if holding a precious treasure…

Koji looked at his friend in one of his 'you are really the most idiotic person on earth, do you even have a brain????' looks.  

"Its still in Japanese" he pointed out, looking at the cover (which had a super cute picture of Matt on it, and also writing in Japanese)

"I KNOW… I just got really tired of looking for something decent in English" Takuya trembled as he spoke, like even the word, Japanese, made him angry and frustrated, like it was evil.

Takeru sighed as the C.D was put into the stereo and tried to continue his conversation with his brother.

"your point dear brother?" he stated, asking Matt to continue.

_"Ah, yes, my point….-"_ Suddenly, music boomed out of the stereo.

"HOW DO YOU TURN IT UP??????" Takuya's voice was almost impossible to hear over the deafening noise of Matt's voice (Japanese) and guitar.

"WHAT???" Koji yelled, as Zoe sat up straight with her eyes wide open and hands over her ears, trying to block out the tremendous explosion of sound that had caused her to wake up with a start.

"UP, WHERE IS THE VOLUME???" Takuya tried again, screaming at the top of his lungs and pointing upwards towards the sky.

"TAKUYA, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!!" Koji looked angrily across at the goggle-head boy, who simply shrugged and started pressing random buttons.

Takeru put his free hand over his ear as he struggled desperately to hear what Matt was trying to tell him.

_"TAKERU!!!"_ Matt yelled into the phone…

"WHAT??? I CANT HEAR YOU"

_"TAKERU, CAN YOU ASK YOUR FRIEND TO TURN ME DOWN????"_ Matt screamed even louder into the receiver.

T.K turned round to Takuya and spoke in Japanese "TAKUYA, TURN IT DOWN!!!!!!!!"

"I DON'T SPEAK THAT LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!" the brown haired boy stopped pressing buttons and looked at Takeru, completely confused, disturbed and angry emotions were shown on his face, his head was spinning as he tried to work out what Takeru had just asked him to do.

"**HE ASKED you TO TURN IT DOWN!!!!!**" A frustrated Koji yelled at Takuya, who amazingly enough, immediately found a round twistable knob and moved it to the left, making the music get softer and they all found their sense of hearing again.

"Finally…" Koji muttered under his breath, as a stunned Zoë lay back down on the couch, eyes still wide open, obviously still in shock after being woken up so abruptly.

"I haven't heard this song before." Takuya commented as he sat on the ground.

Koji gave him another one of his looks. "it's in Japanese, Takuya"

"Oh…. Yeh…. But still, it sounds different."

"its in Japanese" Koji replied simply.

"so…. Have you heard it before???" Takuya asked in a smart-alecky voice. 

"er…. No"

Takuya grinned, triumphantly as Takeru went back to his Conversation.

"Don't worry, its all under control…" Takeru told his brother as calmly as possible.

"I can hear… anyways, my point.  Well, me and my band have decided to go on a tour of Australia."

"WOW!!! That's so cool Yamato! You'll be a great hit over here, everyone loves you!"

"So I've heard, well anyways, that's not my main point, you see, some of our back singers cant come, so I was wondering if you'd mind if I invited Kari and Tai along too."

"Tai?!" Takeru was surprised at this, he'd heard Tai sing a number of times, and it was not a pretty experience.

"No, I know what your thinking, Tai wouldn't be singing, its just, I doubt the Kamiya's would let Kari come by herself"

"That's a relief" Takeru breathed again and the brothers laughed a bit together.

_"So? Are you O.K with that?"_ Matt continued, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, it would be great to see Kari again" Takeru said happily, his heart fluttering just as he said his princess's name.

_"Just forget about me then!"_ Yamato put on a fake 'why don't you care about me' act.

"Matt, do you know how many times I walk past your poster each day?"

Takeru heard Matt laugh, _"Fine, Fine, point taken, but I still think you look cute together."_ He said, still laughing.

Koji looked up at Takeru after the last part of the conversation he heard… 'Why would Takeru's brother be on a poster??' The dark haired boy scratched his head in confusion before he went back to stroking Zoë's blond hair, she was once again fast asleep after that little incident with the stereo and very loud explosive sounds.

"Mmaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttt" Takeru stretched his name "She's my best friend, and I haven't seen her in yonks!"

"Whatever.  Anyways, we'll be coming in the long break, that's about 3 and a half months away."

"O.K" 

_"And, maybe, you can return to Japan with us?"_ Matt questioned the possibility

"We'll see, its almost been 2 years, hasn't it?"

"Yeh, almost... Well, I've got to go, ill call you back later regarding plans and stuff."

"Right.  Ill look forward to it." Takeru said

"Bye Takeru" 

"Bye Yamato, talk to you later"

Takeru placed the phone down on the receiver and slowly walked across the family room to his room (expertly dodging Takuya, who was dancing madly to one of the songs sung by Takeru and Hikari. It was put onto the c.d because of Matt, who had flawlessly blackmailed them into singing the latest song he had written.  Matt and Sora now sang that song… Sora was also officially part of the band as well, after beginning to date Matt a few months after Takeru left…)

Takeru lay down on his bed and looked at a picture of him and Kari, it was taken about 1 month before he left for Australia.  Takeru was lost in his thoughts, he and Kari contacted each other regularly and wrote every week, but it wasn't the same as actually being in each others company.

'Maybe, just maybe everything can go back to being the same, talking about her makes me realize just how much I miss her-'…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 

**--------------------!!!!!!!CRASH!!!!!!--------------------**

  
"Takuya, you really need dancing lessons" Koji stated as he looked down at the boy who had somehow slipped on the 'carpet' and tripped over the box of c.d's. 

"Maybe you're right this time…." Takuya replied rubbing his head before he pulled himself up and started to awkwardly pick up the c.ds that had flown from one side of the room to the other.

Takeru laughed as he went over to help pick the C.D's up, and began to think of what a nice surprise it will be for his friends when he introduces them all to his brother in 3 months time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**_In Japan, 27th September_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A pretty teenage brunette was lying down on her pale-pink doona.  She had grown a lot in the past year, in personality and on the outside.  

She was what the boys had christened her "the hottest girl at school" due to her cute looks, innocent eyes and her simple **"NO… GET LOST AND STOP STALKING ME"** way of answering **_ANYONE_** who asks her out on a date, 

Little do they know this is only because her heart is travelling with a cute blonde haired, blue-eyed teen somewhere on the island continent now known as Australia.

'Australia' her heart fluttered as she thought of it, from what Takeru's letters had told her, it sounded beautiful.  She couldn't wait to go there and use up all her camera film, but that wasn't the only reason her heart fluttered, it was also because of the boy who lived there, the boy who stole her heart

 'But will he give it back?  Our friendship means so much to me, I don't want to loose it…' she thought miserably 'Takeru…. I wonder what you are like now, its been so long, too long…'  she sighed as she rolled over in her bed.  

It had been half an hour already, since Matt walked in through the door and began discussing things with her parents… she had heard parts of the conversation from sitting by the door, but it was almost impossible, the only things she could catch were:

Kari, Tai, Australia, Tour, Sing, and most importantly, Takeru.

' Would my parents let me??… im not so sure… and Tai sing???? Even more not so sure' she sighed, but still she was hopeful, all thanks to her best-friend, who no matter how far away from her he was, always seemed to give her hope.

"Kari, will you come here for a second?" She heard her mother yell from outside her door.

"Yeah, I'm coming…." The pretty girl replied to her mothers call, her heart skipping beats as she rushed to the her door, which still had pics of she and her friends (mostly Takeru) stuck onto it.  'this is it, Kari, the moment of truth….'

 Slowly she opened the door.  She looked around the room; Matt and Tai were sitting on the couch, her parents pointed to the empty spot next to Tai, indicating her to sit down.  She walked over and sat, as her parents started to talk.  

They went through the whole story, Matt needing backup singers, calling Takeru in Australia, the tour to Australia, what it meant if she went, the conditions, the amount of money, Tai going with her to keep and eye on her, and meeting up with Takeru and his friends. Kari's hands were shaking, she couldn't believe her luck, it sounded as if they were almost thinking about letting her go…

"So, can I go???" Kari looked anxious, she couldn't hold it in much longer.

"We are going to have to think about it, it's a big journey, and it will cost a lot of money, but there are many positives.  At this point in time, yes you can, but it all depends." Her father continued.

Kari's heart was almost quivering with excitement.. 'did I really just hear that?' she thought, doubting the possibility.  'That would mean seeing Takeru…'

"What does it depend on?" she asked slowly, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"On whether or not your English mark improves at school…" Her mother said, pointing a finger at her daughter, who burst into a huge smile.

Kari had taken up English as an elective after Takeru left school so she could speak with his friends if she ever met them.  Her mark in English had always been around 95%, but her last mark dropped by 10.  Her parents had been disappointed, little did they know, she still topped the class by 20 marks.  English was a hard subject, but she had always been good at it, sometimes she would ask Takeru to write to her in English, and she would study the words.  The only reason she went down in her last test was because she forgot to study a small but specific area.  Her parent's challenge would be an easy, but helpful one.

Kari's smile grew (if possible) and she ran and hugged her parents and Tai, and even Yamato, when he gave her the parts she was going to have to sing.

She sat on her bed listening to the song Matt had given her.  But she dreamed of what awaited her, on the island continent, she dreamed of what would happen, and whether now, she would have the courage, to tell him something that had been torturing her heart for what seemed like an eternity.

'I love you, Takeru Takaishi, I always have, and I always will…' she thought 'but did I lose my chance, when you kissed me on my cheek at the airport, or will you return my dream with a better reality?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED……… 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** I thought that chapter was sweet, NEWAYS, tell me what you thought, please review, and chapter 5 will be coming soon!  I hope you guys didn't find it too, umm, tedious and err, unbelievable.  I hope you enjoyed it.  PLEASE REVIEW….  : )… Bye!

**A/N 2:  **Er…. Just to apologize, I decided to use italics for the conversation between Matt and Takeru, but sometimes the italics wouldn't come up in ff.net, so I am really sorry if at somepoints Matt is in italics, and at other points he isn't.   Remember to review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

|

|

|

|

V

Please Review, and tell me what you thought!

|

|

|

|

V

  
 PRESS THE PRETTIFUL BUTTON!

|

|

|

|

V

|

|

|

|

V


	5. Last Arrangements

**::Loosing Sight of Fate::**

**::Chapter 5-**** Last arrangements::**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes:**

 Well, here it is, the 5th chapter.  

Im not really sure what to write in this one, I hope I don't disappoint all you guys.  Sorry if I do, the next chapter is going to be really exciting though, and then the next even more so.  

But lets not talk about them, lets go on with this story.  Everything is basically the same as last time, cept that it is about 3 months after the phone call.

Well enjoy, and please Review. Its great to know what you guys think about it.  

Also, in case some of you don't know, Zoe, Koji and Takuya are a few of my favourite characters from Digimon series 4.  I just added them to the story, because I though they had a right to be added… I cant find ANY fanfictions on series 4, maybe its just cause its new, (july 19), I mean its only been shown in Australia for about a month, if even. 

But its really really really good.  I think Koji is cute ♥. That's just my opinion.  

**UPDATED DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own any of the Digimon series 1 and 2 characters, or the digimon series 4 characters that are shown in this fanfiction.  

**I LOVE SEASON 4 ****♥****♥****    ----ENJOY THE STORY!!!    **

**__**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_27th November- Australia (walking home from school)._**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Trees were covered in bright summer green leaves in the hot Sydney weather.  It seemed as though summer had gatecrashed the mild spring weather, and no one was quite prepared for it.  4 close friends were walking down a path, out of school, talking happily as the long-holidays grew closer and closer with each passing second.  Although they were all hot and tired, as the exam week continued, they were happy and their eyes sparkled at the thought of all the exciting events coming up in just a few weeks.  

Slowly they walked further and further away from their school, passing different small cottages, until they came to a very familiar one, and walked up the stony steps, as a blonde haired and blue eyed boy fiddled with his keys as they tried to get into the cosy home. 

"Hurry up Tee, We're scorching out here!"  Zoe exclaimed impatiently.

"There!" Takeru smiled triumphantly as he found the right key and opened the door to his house.  The 4 slowly walked in, and Takeru immediately went to get some cool drinks, while the other 3 began to retrieve their study books from their bags. 

They were all in the middle of their big exams, and had agreed to come to Takeru's place to study, mainly because it was closest, had air-conditioning, they were all really hot, and couldn't be bothered to get on a bus and go anywhere else. 

Takeru smiled at his friends as he brought in the drinks, and instead of studying, they began to talk... (A/N you know, like u go to study, and then end up getting absolutely nothing done)

"So, Takeru, you said you had something to tell us?" Zoe questioned him.

"er… yeh…" The blue-eyed boy looked cautious, he still wasn't sure he wanted them to know.  Takeru sighed, '*they might as well know, they are just going to find out anyway. *'

"My brother is visiting in the holidays." Takeru said, still not at ease with the thought of their reaction, not to this news, but to when they actually meet him.

"That's great!" Zoe exclaimed happily

"So we actually get to meet him!?" Koji teased.

"Yeh Takeru, we know basically nothing about your brother.  Its sort of surprising that he's coming." Takuya pointed out, mimicking Koji and Zoë's exact thoughts.

"Well, er, not really…." Takeru could only stutter, he wasn't really sure how to talk about Matt without giving away the whole super star secret.

"Yeh Tee.  Tell us about your brother." Zoe smiled happily (like always)

"um, how… er, what do you want to know??" Takeru continued to stutter, completely confused.

"Well, what's he like?" Zoe asked, and continued to smile happily and sweetly at the befuddled Takeru.

"um, er, there isn't much to tell." Takeru's blue eyes looked scared as he talked to his friends, hoping they would stop asking questions.

"What does he look like?" Zoe smiled sweetly **again** at Takeru, who honestly looked like he was about to turn tail and run.

"um, er, he's got blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, and 17 years old. Basically." Takeru replied, trying not to say much.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Takuya asked.

"um, yeh."

"He sounds a lot like Matt, that's so cute!" Zoe smile turned into a huge **GRIN **while Takeru's heart doubled in beating time and Koji scowled.  

"Splitting image, basically…" Takeru muttered under his breath in an annoyed tone and in Japanese.

'I didn't say that much, did I?…………..Then again, Z thinks that everything even close to being like Matt is cute………….. …….its going to be a long summer. ' The blonde-haired boy thought to himself.

"so, is it just your brother who is coming up, or is your Dad coming up as well?" Koji asked Takeru, who was extremely relieved to get off the topic of his dear brother.

"No, my dad isn't coming up, he's too busy, but my best friend, and her brother/my brothers best friend is coming here as well… Oh, and my brothers girlfriend" Takeru replied happily, his blue eyes were sparkling as he thought of seeing Kari again.  Takeru had been so happy when Matt had called back saying that Kari could come, but he was also very surprised as he had seriously doubted the possibility.

"Who's your best friend?"  Takuya asked, interested in the new topic of conversation that had just started.

"Her names Hikari, but everyone just calls her Kari." Takeru replied, smiling radiantly.

"?!? **GIRL **?!?" Takuya exclaimed, extremely surprised.

"yeah… I mean, we've known each other since we were really young cause our brothers were best friends, and that's basically how we met." Takeru explained to his friends.

"Really…" Takuya stretched, and made the statement more of a question than an answer and Takeru just nodded and continued to smile.

"What's she like? Is she cute??" Koji asked his forever-grinning mate, and Zoe began to give her boyfriend her all famous death glare.

"She's pretty. But I haven't seen her in 1 year and 9 months, so you never know, but she was very pretty when I last saw her."  Takeru blushed as he told them this, the vision of the Kari he new floating in his mind, more beautiful than words could describe. (A/N so I wont even try!)

Zoe stopped glaring at her boyfriend as she did her daily maths and calculated everything together and found the answer. "YOU **SO** HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!!!!!!" she smiled as she teased her friend.  Takuya did it to her and Koji, and they just shrugged and went out on a date, so why not do it to Takeru as well!

' Damn! Is it that obvious that I'm totally infatuated by this goddess of a teenager' Takeru thought, but the words that came out of his mouth were very different to what he was thinking… "Do Not." He replied stubbornly.

"What ever you say, but we will see when she gets here, trust me, all will be revealed." Zoë laughed as she saw the rosy red blush on Takeru's face turn even brighter.

Takeru got up and ran to his room.  He found his photo collection and brought it out to his friends.  They were all pictures of him and Kari, and he showed them all to them.

"Your right, she is cute." Takuya smiled as he looked through the photo's, suddenly a thought came to his mind "…Tee, can she speak English??" 

Takeru laughed, it was a simple Takuya question, "A little bit, she learns it at school." 

Takuya's face looked relieved, although he knew that she would probably not be as fluent as any of them would like, it was better than nothing, and anyway, she had to be better at English than he was at Japanese.

"Takuya!" Koji suddenly exclaimed, seeing the look on his face, he continued his talk in Japanese. "Can you speak Japanese?" (A/N: Koji said this in JAPANESE, just making sure you all understand that part, it's important)

Takuya rolled his eyes in confusion and let his head bang on the desk. "I'm going to fail" he whispered, horrified.

Takeru patted him on the back and replied to his sad statement IN JAPANESE… "We are only here to help you, don't worry."

"You guys are really confusing me." Takuya moaned as he got out his Japanese textbook and they all began to study for their end of year exams, that just happen to be, right before the holidays.

' I suppose it will be fun, when Matt, Sora, Kari, and Tai come up.  I guess I really cant trust these guys to keep the secret of who my brother REALLY is, but it will probably end up coming out anyway, Matt has some backstage job for me no doubt, so, I suppose it will be fun.  For now, ill just enjoy my time out of the spotlight, until, Matt arrives of course, in just over 2 weeks.  Then, then I will finally get to see Kari again, my little angel of light… but do I have the courage? **' **Takeru was lost in his thoughts as he imagined what awaited him when his brother and friends arrived at the airport.  'Time will tell ' he thought reassuringly before putting his head down and studying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Japan, 10th of December

---------------------------------------------------------------------

***Ding-Dong *** Ding-Dong *** 

Kari Kamiya looked at her open suitcase that was lying down on the floor, stuffed full with almost all of her possessions somehow squished into the bag.  She heard her mother open the door and greet Matt, who was picking them all up to go to the airport. 

"Kari, dear, are you ready yet.  Its time to go" Her mother yelled.

"Just a second mum."  The beautiful teenager replied as she heard Tai go out of his own room and pass his bag to his mother.  

Somehow, the teenager was able to close her bag, with great difficulty, but was able to.  She groaned under the weight of her bag as she lifted it up to roll it on the floor.

"Do you really need that much, Kari?!" 

Kari looked up.  Her brother was standing in the doorway looking at her enormous suitcase with a expression of utter amazement.

"I didn't think you even had that many possessions to fit in there!!!!" he continued to lecture her.

"Shut it Tai. I have to be prepared, you never know." Kari snapped back at her brother before he had even had time to start.  

She was extremely tired, the excitement of flying half-way round the world seemed to have reached her nerves at some point yesterday afternoon, and so, she was lucky if she even had 1hr sleep the night before.  Also the fact that in 24hours, she may be talking, _actually talking_, with Takeru had a great deal to do with her lack of sleep the night before.

Tai nodded in agreement, as Kari raised her eyebrows, waiting for the comeback.

"Of course, how could I forget" Tai started as Kari gave him a nasty glare, she didn't like the sound of his voice.  "I've heard there are some quite cute boys in Australia…." Tai opened his eyes only to see a death glare of crimson eyes. He wisely stopped as Kari tapped her foot.

"CAN I GET THROUGH PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled impatiently.  The pretty teenager could have easily brought the house down she yelled so loud, except for the fact that the house was made of brick…. that caused some problems. 

Tai moved aside, as if letting through a princess "Only because you asked so politely."

Kari just rolled her eyes as she somehow pulled her massive suitcase through the door to her room. 

Her heart started to beat faster.  She couldn't believe her luck.  She got to fly all the way to Australia, be reunited with her Best-Friend, take pictures, get the best accommodation, go first class all the way on a private plane for almost No money.  

Matt had loads of money since his Debut single just over 2 years ago, and because he had made thousand more c.d's since then, he had heaps and heaps more money.  And so, he offered to pay for Kari and Tai, actually it wasn't like offering it was more like ordering.  He didn't take "no" for an answer.  Also, Kari only was needed in about 2 songs! It was like she had flown to Ireland and met the leprechaun!

 (A/N: Where in the dark depths of my randomised brain did that come from!?!?!? I think I just answered it. Sorry all people who inhabit Ireland.!)

The early morning sun was blazing in through the windows.  The sun was shining its first rays on Japan as Kari's dad took her suitcase from her, and walked down the familiar pavement outside their apartment, A professional looking Van was parked outside, waiting..  Once their suitcases were somehow shoved into the boot, Matt, Sora, Tai and Kari all hopped into the Van that had extremely tinted windows, making it easy to look out, but impossible to see in  (does that make sense?)

 Mr and Mrs Kamiya followed in their own car, all the way to a special parking lot in the airport that had a direct door to a gate lounge for like special people, who didn't want to attract the attention of the public.  (A/N:  like famous people, I don't know if this is true, basically I made it up, but it is a special gatelounge for famous people….. lets just leave it at that)

Kari's arms were shaking with excitement as she hugged her mother who was almost drowning in tears.  Kari's dad was just lecturing her about everything she needed to remember while she was over there, as dad's do.  

Soon her mother stopped drowning and got herself together, starting to tell her how grown up she was, and how proud they were of her, and that she had to call them and write to them about every single detail of what was happening. 

Slowly, Kari's eyes began to prickle and tiny tears flowed slowly down her face.  Her cheeks were getting sore from smiling so much, and a flock of butterflies had made their home in her stomach.   

"I'll miss you to mum, dad" she whispered softly and gave them one last hug, before handing them over to Tai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N sorry, Im not really that good with goodbyes, as im sure you found out for yourselves in chapter 2…. Neways……. Its not finished yet!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-----**4 hours later**---- (on the plane, it just took off…. It takes a while to get through security and stuff… ok?)  
  


Hikari Kamiya turned around in her huge comfy 1st class seat to look at her older brother, who was acting the same as she was.  They smiled radiantly at each other, before continuing to press all the buttons they could find.  She watched as somehow Tai pressed one of his buttons and his whole chair stretched out into a bed.  

'oh well, I wont hear much from him for the rest of the flight' she laughed and looked out the window.  They were quite high up already, she could see wisps of clouds below her as they flew high over the sparkling ocean.  

She loved flying.  Seeing the little specs of cars grow smaller and smaller, until you can only see the bigger picture, of the roads, trees, and fields.  Then the ocean, sparkling magnificently in all its glory as it ruled the earth.  She felt high, and confident, dancing and flying through the soft white clouds. 

'the ocean looks so beautiful from up here' the brunette thought as she stared down at the glistening blue water.  'I'm amazed at how calm I feel.  I'm leaving home for a really long time, and yet, I'm not scared at all!' Kari lied to herself in her thoughts.  Her stomach had millions of butterflies, flying franticly around and around, but it wasn't a scared sort of nervousness, it was a happy and excited nervousness, it was the thought that soon she would be where fate intended her to be.  Soon she would be with Takeru.  

His face popped up in her mind, the memories and movements she had played over and over in her head for almost 2 years.

His innocent blue eyes, sparkling, just like the magnificent sea.  

His messy blonde hair, that would never just stay down, but she had never minded, it was cuter that way.  

The way he smiled each time he saw her.

 Everything about him was what she pined for, desperately missing not only her best friend, but also her crush, the boy she loved desperately, with all her heart.

'Your on the home stretch to him Kari, not long to wait now…' the pretty girl smiled secretly to herself, lost in the thoughts of the cute boy she had loved for so long. 

'But will I ever gain the courage, to risk everything he means to me on 3 words… He's always been there for me, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to us, or how I would live. ' her expression changed from dazed to thoughtful, and then another excited smile appeared on her unique face.  ' I wonder what he is like now?  I cant believe im actually on a plane, to Australia, and in less than 24hours, I'll be with Takeru! '

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED…….**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** YAY! I Finished this chapter!!! Be proud! Im sorry it took so long, but I got on an extreme Ranma ½ high…. I also apologise for most likely boring everyone to death with this chapter…. Im sorry, but things had to be said, and this chapter was sort of the linking chapter between, yeh like, the 2 main parts of my story.  Hopefully the next one wont take so long…. ^-^

**♥ ****Em**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!! ^-^ 

|

|

|

|

|

V

Please press the pretty little button that says review : )

|

|

|

|

|

V

Its great to see what every one thinks so please REVIEW! : )

|

|

|

|

|

V

Thanx  ^-^


	6. Rekindling the Fire

**::Losing Sight of Fate::**

**::Chapter 6- Rekindling the Fire::**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes:**

YAY! Im finally up to this chapter! ^^…. I've got so many different idea's for it, but I hope it will turn out o.k… ^^.

Thanx so much to every1 who reviewed ^^ it's great to see that my 5th chapter wasn't a complete failure and disgrace to writing… YAY! ^^.

Special thanx to all the people who have reviewed every single chapter… u guys rock ^-^! Thanx **so much!**

Anyways, this chapter is sorta the start of the second part of my story! Not long to go now!

^-^

Anyways…. I hope you enjoy the story…. Yeah…. And please R+R… ^^

Sorry if the last part is hard to read, but it changes the Kari and T.K narrator p.o.v quite a bit, and there is also a little bit of things like 10 mins before this happens.  Sorry it was just the only way I could find to get the affect I wanted. 

I'm really happy with the way this turned out, especially at the end, but make sure you tell me what you liked/disliked about the story, and tell me how you think I could make the story better!

This is the longest chapter I have ever written- its 20 pages… =) im so happy.

R+R

Em

**_KOUZUMI AND TAKARI 4EVA…. YAY!_**

Right…….. on with the story! 

^-^

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Australia- Takeru 

School: 1st period

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun was already high in the bright blue, cloudless sky, as the inhabitants of Australia got ready for another scorching hot summer day.  

All of the private schools playgrounds had been bare and deserted for almost a week now, quietly waiting for 2 months until the summer break came to an unwelcomed end.  But this was not the case for all schools.  The unlucky teenagers of the public schools were sitting and cooking in their classrooms, learning almost useless information now the exams were over.

Takeru Takaishi stared dumbly at his arithmetic questions, the scribble of pens weren't helping him to think, but thinking seemed impossible at that moment, unless of course, it was of a particular girl/angel he may be seeing soon.

' how in the world do these teacher's expect us too do this? ' he thought miserably, not noticing that he was actually the only person not capable to pick up his pen and write down the answers.  He continued to gaze expectantly at his paper, as if it would somehow write down the answers for itself, if he stared at it for long enough.

' I mean, don't they know? ' Takeru thoughts were way off the 1+1 mark 'it should be the holidays by now. ' Slowly he picked up his pen, and for some bizarre reason, his hand was quivering, he was nervous, and excited.  This was the day he had been waiting for, it had taken an _extremely_ long time to come, but it finally had.

' and…. ' Takeru looked at his hand quizzically as his unhelpful (A/N but cute!!) thoughts continued.

'she might already be here….. ' when he remembered this an adorable smile formed on his face.

 ' In Australia…. Kari '

Koji stared, stunned, at his friend, wondering what in the world possessed him to smile so luminously during maths… of all subjects…. 

' Maybe he's sick ' he thought doubtfully, it was better than thinking that Takeru actually _enjoyed_ these pathetic arithmetic questions.  He almost jumped out of his chair as Zoe nudged him, she was obviously also captivated by Takeru's expression (as he still continues to stare gleefully at his paper).

"I'll bet you anything it's that Kari girl" Zoe whispered dreamily into her boyfriends ear. "Its so romantic, Sì?

Koji stared at Zoe for a second before turning too look at Takeru, (who as we all know, is happily staring at his maths paper).

…..

……..

………..

"I reckon he's on something" Koji finally replied stubbornly, making the starry-eyed Zoe almost topple over in her chair.  The romantic arts and fantasizing about them had never been Koji's strong point.

"Believe what you want" Zoe sighed, and Koji just shrugged his shoulders.  He rolled his eyes as he focused on his maths paper again.  Girls could be so peculiar sometimes.

But our dear Takeru was completely oblivious to this conversation, the realization of what was happening today had somehow finally caught up with him, and dazzling pictures of Kari seemed to dance endlessly around his head, (not that this was new news.)  His heart continued to flutter as he thought of what she may look like, how she acted, and with each thought he realized how much he had truly missed her, with all his heart.

The bell rang signalling the end of first period.  The blonde-haired boy suddenly felt an irritating pressure on his arm. Like someone was poking him on the arm. He stopped gawking at his completely blank maths paper to look at his friends, who ended the poking wars.

"We thought you might want to know, everyone is gone, and we are late." Takuya said seriously.

Zoe looked up at Koji, who was looking completely astounded with Takeru's actions.

"What do you think know, eh?" She asked him, smiling her I-know-everything smile.

Koji stared blankly at her…. Then at Takeru….

…..

……..

………..

Takeru just looked up at them, his ocean blue eyes awfully confused; he apparently still wasn't with them.

Zoe was just very pissed off.

"**Come on TEE! Do u WANT us to DRAG you too 2nd period???" **Zoe yelled before dragging the befuddled Takeru out of the classroom, leaving the boys of light and fire to get his books.

"What in the world did he do all that lesson?" Takuya asked as he looked at the bare maths paper.

"who knows." Koji replied, before the 2 boys hurried out of the room to rescue Takeru, who had now woken, and was wondering why in the world Zoe was beating him to a pulp…

^-^ A/N: whoa… that was a bit randomised…. I must be high at the moment…. Sorry. ^-^

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari- Australia- morning 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari looked impatiently out of the airplane window.  The sun was shining brightly on the Sydney international airport, and she could see small trucks transporting all their luggage to a gate that appeared to be like the one at Japan airport, except they were in Australia.  

Butterflies multiplied in her stomach.  They fluttered around madly as she became more and more nervous and excited.  She thought of everything she had been preparing for as she fiddled around nervously with the beautiful necklace Takeru had given her, the concerts, the accommodation, the Australian weather, but mostly, of the blonde-haired boy she hadn't seen in 2years.  The teenage boy she loved, and missed.  

Kari started daydreaming happily of just about everything and anything to do with Takeru.  ' I wonder if he still messes up his hair on purpose…. It always used to look so cute when he did that ' she thought dreamily before a strangely familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Kari? U coming?  I mean your welcome to stay on the plane all day if you want, you wont be missed that much."  Her brothers teasing voice echoed in her head, as she looked up at his amused face, before he turned and left the plane.

"Hey! Wait up!" she yelled angrily at him as she grabbed her hand luggage and ran after him. "TAI!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gate lounge was totally empty when Kari, Matt, Sora and Tai arrived there.  Kari looked around expectantly, as if hoping someone would jump out from behind the abandoned chairs.  Nothing happened.

"Er… Matt… where is everyone?" Sora asked Matt, mimicking Kari's exact thoughts.  Just as she spoke, the door to the gate lounge opened.  Takeru's mother was there. 

She did the whole mother thing, you know, asking about the flight, embracing her son, praising her son, before turning around to everyone else and greeting them.

Kari smiled as Takeru's mother turned round to her.  "Hello Ms Takaishi" she greeted her warmly.

"Kari! You've changed so much I can hardly recognize you! Takeru is going to be so happy to see you!  He's been talking about it non stop, driving all his friends quite mad!" Kari smiled as she said this, truth is, she was acting just like that…

"um, er, where is Takeru?" she questioned.

"Oh, he's still at school.   He pestered me heaps to get the day off, but he only has a few days left until the long holidays, so, I forced him to go to school."  She replied kindly "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Yeh?" Kari looked surprised; she couldn't see much reason for talking about Takeru going to school.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over at our house this afternoon.  We will be at the house you guys rented while you are in Sydney, but not while T.K is still at school.  I think he is going to ask his friends to sleep over as well, it would be a good opportunity for you to meet them, and then perhaps you could go to school with them tomorrow."

Kari thought about this for about 2 milliseconds (if even) before answering.  

"cool! That'd be great" she smiled and answered politely, but inside she was jumping for joy.  

' Maybe I can finally confess what he means to me… it would be a great opportunity, if only I had the guts.' she thought nervously. ' It will be great to meet all of Takeru's friends, and spend some time with Takeru again, its been so long since I last saw him, im really not sure what to expect'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

^-^ Around 3:00pm ^-^

- In da car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari looked out the window at the blurred visions.  Its all she'd been doing actually, for the past ½ hour.  She didn't mind of course, Sora and her were equally as entranced with the strange, yet beautiful surroundings.  It was so ethereal, being there.  It felt like a dream.

Another gumtree. Kari looked at it intently, checking every bow, gumleaf and piece of bark.  They must have passed about 200 already, but not a single adorable Koala.  

'Oh well…. Least I get to see Takeru…. This afternoon!' she thought excitably to herself, before turning back to the window.

'I cant believe how long ive been in Australia!' Kari continued to think. Most of the time here though, was spent driving to the random house that had been rented for the whole band.  It was a huge house, out in the middle of nowhere, with enough room to fit a whole school! 

'Talking about schools' She thought as they drove past a high school.  It looked quite nice.  Lots of trees, paths, and buildings for lessons, it looked like a great place to go.

Suddenly Kari's heart leapt as she heard T.K's mum.  "That's the school!" she yelled, dangerously pointing at the school Kari had just been looking at.

"WHAT! You mean Takeru's?" 

Sora chuckled at Kari's outburst, but the youngest Kamiya just turned and continued to look at the school as they drove further and further away.  Her heart fluttered madly, tingling with the excitement and happiness that she had been waiting for so long.  'I could be looking at Takeru right now! (if you ignore the walls and stuff!)' It was really all Hikari could think about at the moment.

The school disappeared from sight (much to Kari's dismay), and before they knew it, Ms Takaishi made a sharp turn into a small garage of a quaint little cottage, with huge green trees, and gumtree's on either side. 

It was Takeru's home.  Kari swung her sleepover bag over one of her shoulders as she stared dumbfounded and awed at the sweet house.

"So? What do you think?" Ms Takaishi questioned the 2 girls she had brought to the house.  Sora was only going to stay for the afternoon, before heading back to the rented house.  She had said she wanted to see more of Sydney before the first concert, but, really she just wanted to see her boyfriends little brother again, and the meeting between Kari and Takeru… of course… =)

"Its beautiful, really nice." Sora replied….

"When do we see Takeru?" was Kari's short answer.

T.K's mother laughed, her smile was relaxed and happy. "Well, he's still at school now, but I suppose you 2 should leave in a couple minutes to pick him up.  Why don't you put your bags down before you go though." 

"Should I go pick him up to?" Sora asked quizzically, as Ms Takaishi opened the door to the quaint cottage.  She wasn't as confident as her super-star boyfriend, and neither of them were sure what to expect in Australia. 

"Of course you should, Sora, Takeru may kill me later, but I'm willing to take the risk." Ms Takaishi smiled, almost evilly; she knew that Sora would attract a large crowd of people, and she also knew that that was what Sora was trying to avoid.  "Just take a pen, you may have to sign an awful lot of autographs."

Sora nodded, a smile forming on her face. "That's alright, We like autographs, don't we Kari?" She looked at the young teenager as she out her bags down in the kitchen.

"Course, but I don't think I'll be signing any.  I'm just a backup singer." Kari shrugged her shoulders.  The thought of signing autographs was exciting, but really she didn't care too much.

"You'd be surprised how much these Australians know about the band" Ms Takaishi told them, smiling as she thought of all Takeru's Matt-obsessed friends.

Sora passed a pen to Kari before they left.  

' Yeah right, as if they are really going to care about me being there when Sora, Matt's _girlfriend_ is around. ' Kari thought as she smiled.  She knew that Takeru had told his friends/schoolmates nothing about his brother, Yamato, and she knew, that since last talking to him, nothing had changed.  He wasn't as confident and outgoing as Matt was, and therefore, didn't bask in the spotlight.

Then they walked down the stony front steps to the sunny concrete path, and continued to follow a line of tree shadows, and brush against the bright green leaves, they followed the path of pleasure to Takeru's School.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Takeru, in school, last period._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru Takaishi looked out the window, daydreaming as looked dumbly at the playground as the sun drew lower and lower in the sky.  The bright light reflected off the playground equipments, but he didn't really notice, he wasn't thinking about the fact his eyes were hurting because of how blinding it was, he was thinking about something else.  It was better than learning about Shakespeare… that was for sure.

' Why must these periods be so damn long??! ' Takeru thought, as he turned away from the window and looked back down at his Shakespeare book, it was like, "Romeo and Juliet" or "MacBeth".  All he knew was that the words and language was painfully confusing. 

' How in the world did this guy become a writer?  He cant even speak proper English! ' He thought as he tried desperately to make sense of all the "Good Morrows!" and all ye other old-english words (A/N that I cant be bothered to  look up at the moment)

**_***** DING---DONG---DING---DONG ******_**

' Perfect timing to start paying attention in class! ' Takeru thought happily as the beautiful bell melody rang and rang throughout his spinning mind.

"What a pity!" He said as Takuya (who had been packed up and ready to leave well before the bell went) walked up to his desk and Takeru then slapped his book shut quite loudly.

"MacBeth will have to live and awfully terrible life, some other day" 

"Aren't we studying Romeo and Juliet?" Koji asked as he came and stood next to the extremely bored Takuya.

"Whatever, all I know is its terribly confusing" Takeru shrugged as he got his bags together and they went to meet Zoe.

----  ^-^  -----

"You guys are sleeping over tonight, right?" Takeru asked as the 4 friends opened their lockers and began packing their school bags.

"Yeah, of course we are Tee!" Zoe replied, smiling.  "I mean, tomorrow is the last day of school, and we wouldn't miss the opportunity to meet your best-friend, and perhaps your brother"

Takeru thought about this, trying to imagine Matt-taking refuge in a small cottage.  If the media found out they would never be able to go home, and the whole of Australia would know about Matt's little brother.

"I don't think my brother will be here, but maybe you can meet him tomorrow." Takeru suggested hopefully, as they started walking down the crowded hallway.  Everyone seemed to be running somewhere, but they had no idea where.

"Get some paper!!!" Takeru heard an extremely excited year 7 girl scream to her blubbering friend.

'what's up with them? ' he thought, unsure, and perhaps extremely scared.

They continued to walk down the hall.

"I'm glad your feeling better." Koji suddenly stated.

"Huh?" Takeru questioned… confused.

"Yeah, me to.  I'm glad you haven't lost your mind." Takuya nodded in agreement with Koji.

"rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhttttt" Takeru stretched, his voice sarcastic and unbelievable.

"Yeah, you defiantly were very off colour this morning." Zoe said, shaking her head as she remembered.

T.K's eyebrow line deepened in confusion as he tried to remember what happened.

"What about this morning??" He asked, giving up.

Zoe smacked his head with the hand that wasn't interlocked with Koji's.  

"YOU KNOW… in maths!" she exclaimed, as they turned the last corner of the hallway.

"OW!… er… we had maths today????" He asked, confused, while rubbing the place where his so-called-friend Zoe had hit him.  

"I give up" Zoe muttered under her breath, as Koji tried desperately not to laugh.  They pushed open the door that led to the front of the school, and pulled back gasps of utter amazement.

Perhaps a hundred of their fellow students were surrounding the front playground, all bunched up and pushing, trying to get to someone, or something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari, Outside Takeru's school, about 5 or 10 minutes before the last section of story.  It is just before the bell rang to signal the end of last period.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari grinned at Sora.  She was having a ball, she was completely used to it, of course, being Matts girlfriend and all.  The end-of-school bell hadn't even gone yet, and already a small crowd of pedestrians and mothers who had been waiting in carline were surrounding her, asking for autographs.  A few had even asked for Kari for one, much to her absolute amazement.

Kari looked at the school as a strange ringing sound met her ears.  It was the bell.  Once again, her heart skipped beats as she thought of the boy she would be seeing.  It still didn't sink in, the fact that she was in Australia, and in less than 5 minutes she would be _with_ her best friend, her secret crush, the boy who took her heart to another continent!  Her Takeru.

 Soon screaming teenagers came running out the school doors, with paper.

For a second Kari had thought they had lost their minds.  Then she remembered Sora.  The orange haired beauty looked completely dumbfounded as a herd of schoolgirls and boys came stampeding to her, asking billions of questions, getting autographs.  Nothing could have prepared them for this.

Teenagers stopped running out of the door, except for a few, who kept running in and out, obviously spreading rumours.  

Then she saw a group come out, last.  Kari's stomach turned inside out, although she didn't know why.

She saw cute and familiar boy walking in slightly in front of them.  The blond stopped and they looked into each other's eyes.  

Kari looked at his adorable features.

Messy blonde hair….

Cute facial expressions she knew far too well.

Tall and masculine body…..

And those eyes… those bright blue eyes that she had longed for so long for.  She gazed into them, mesmerised by what she saw, and the familiar feeling came back, it was a deep feeling of love, compassion and trust for this boy that she cherished so much.

And she knew It was him….

It was her Takeru

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Takeru- same place as where we last left him (with the part all about him)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOW! What in the world?" Takuya screamed at the top of his lungs as he stared at all the exciting commotion. None of them could work out why there would be this much enthusiasm here, why anything miraculous would happen at their small public high school.

"ITS SORA" one of the rumor spreading year 7 girls screeched in a loud voice as she ran outside again, before turning, and running to her friends inside, screaming for pens and paper, and diaries, and who knows what.

Takeru suddenly got a massive butterfly attack.    

' If Sora is here that would mean……. '

He caught the eyes of a familiar, but extremely different girl, and his heart beat faster, and at that moment Takeru was the happiest boy ever to walk on the planet.  That moment he felt the feeling he had missed for such a long time, it was the feeling of deep love, deep concern, and the fact that he wanted to be by this girls side forever.

He saw her neat, chocolate brown hair, with pink clips.

…..

Pink shirt….

……..

And her face…..

…….

And he stared deeply into those beautiful, deep crimson eyes he had loved for so long, and missed for what seemed like an eternity.

He looked into the eyes of his Hikari, and he knew it, and he was content, and for over 1 minute, the 2 of them just stood, staring at each other, they blocked out the rest of the world, they had no idea why they were here, they just new that they were together, and that was all that mattered. 

Then Takeru ran down the steps, and before he knew it Hikari was in his arms, her head buried into his shoulder as she screamed something that sounded sort of muffled but vaguely like 

**"ITSYOUITSYOUITSYOUITSYOU!!!!!"**

"missed you too.." Takeru whispered softly into her ear, and they slowly came out of their embrace, Hikari smiled up at him, grinning from ear to ear as she took in all of his features, with fear she may wake up and it all be a dream.

"Hey Hika…" Takeru whispered, calling her by her pet name.  She drew in breath as she heard the sound of his sweet voice, once again.  In both of these teenagers' eyes, you could see the undying love they had for one another, problem was, they were the only ones who didn't realise how the other felt.

"Hi Keru." She whispered back.  Her crimson eyes stayed locked with his ocean blue eyes, and they moved nearer together.

They were dangerously close by the time their lips touched, softly but surely.  Kari's heart fluttered, Takeru had kissed her before, but never on the lips, and he always knew just the right time too.  His lips felt soft and sweet against her own.  

Takeru could feel the lipgloss Kari must have been wearing rub off onto his own lips, but he didn't care.  He was with her.  This was how it was meant to be.

Suddenly Takeru heard something outside of the 'him and Hikari world' they had both been in for a while.  It sounded like someone clearing his/her throat.

' Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away ' he thought hopefully before hearing the sound again.

" Tee? Your welcome to kiss this girl all day if you want, but could you introduce us first?" He knew that voice… Suddenly a blush appeared on his face…. 

It was Zoe and the rest of the gang.

The 2 (so-called) best friends parted as they both looked up to find 3 other humans surrounding them.  Kari was also blushing, she guessed who these guys were.

Takeru cleared his throat… "er… Guys this is Kari… Kari this is Zoe" he pointed at Zoe… "Koji" he pointed at Koji "and last of all, Takuya."

Kari bowed her head politely. "pleasure to meet you all" 

"Hey!!" Takuya suddenly exclaimed, Kari turned to him, smiling. "Aren't you one of the backup singers in Matt's band?" He asked excited.

Kari smiled up at Takeru, who seemed to be pondering the situation. "Yep!!" she said happily, much to her best friends dismay.

"So, wait, you have actually **_met_** him?!" Takuya continued.

She nodded, before whispering to Takeru in Japanese. "Your right, they do know too much…"  Takeru nodded.  "Its scary, I know." He replied in Japanese.

"Can you get me his autograph?" Takuya continued excitingly.

This time Kari's smile was sly as she answered. "I suppose, but why not ask Sora?" and then continued in _Japanese_… "or better yet…. Takeru!"

Takeru moved his hand into hers so they were interlocked, just like Zoe and Koji's always were.  He smiled down on her; it was a humorous smile, like he knew she would say something like that.  She just beamed up at him.  Unfortunately the perfect moment was ruined by an excited squeal from Zoe as she looked at them.

Kari shrugged her shoulders… "Should we rescue Sora?" she asked naturally in Japanese.

"If we have to… but wait… why are you here?" Takeru asked kindly.

"Sleepover" she grinned up at her best friend.  "Sora is here cause she missed you." (Japanese) "She will be going back to Yamato later this afternoon, I think they have a practice or something."

By now, Sora was trying desperately to move through the crowd to find Kari.  When the fiery redhead got on the outside of the circle, she moved towards Kari and the boy who looked like Takeru.  She smiled.  

About 100 students followed her as she moved towards Takeru.

"DAMN! She found us!" Takeru exclaimed in Japanese.

"We thought we had the best hiding spot!" Kari continued, her eyes were laughing, she was happier than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Takeru!" Sora ignored the younger teenagers who were having fun. "How is the youngest Ishida?" She smiled evilly.  Takeru glared.  Luckily for him, the only person who could understand what Sora had just said was him, Kari, and Koji, who looked pretty surprised as Takeru smacked himself on the head.

"Takaishi" he corrected Sora.

"Are you sure? Im sure it says Ishida on your birth certificate!"  Sora ruffled his hair up.  They did a brotherly/sisterly embrace (Takeru let go of Kari's hand as slowly as possible.) Then Takeru turned to Koji, and was about to say something to him, but Koji had gotten over it pretty quickly, he shrugged his shoulders saying in Japanese… "Ishida, hey? We'll talk at your house, I had sort of guessed already"    

Takeru nodded, it was fair, and it wasn't surprising Koji had already guessed, seeing the number of times he had said things about Matt and the Band in Japanese.  Koji was also the calculator of the group.  He thought things through, and knew how to add things together.

"Well… we might as well go now." Takeru said.  The flock of people behind Sora had now disappeared, and there were only a few waiting quietly now with a pen and paper.

Kari grabbed onto Takeru's arm, but he placed his around her waist, this way was better anyway, cause Kari could walk, and have her head on his shoulder at the same time. (A/N don't ask how, its just rather cute)  She looked up at him with her shimmering ruby eyes, and he looked down with his sparkling sapphires.  

"I really really missed you Keru" she said softly.

Takeru stopped and looked at her.  His heart was bursting from keeping all this love for this girl bottled up inside of him.  "I missed you too, Hika, more than you imagine."

He kissed her again, and they both felt the love from the kiss, the both felt how much they loved each other.  They felt such a strong bond, and that was why they kissed, because, they felt so connected, and together, more than talking and walking could ever do.  It just felt so perfect. Meant to be.

"ARE YOU GUYS COMING???" Takuya yelled loudly… and rolled his eyes, as he looked forward to see Koji and Zoe acting the same way Takeru and Kari were.  

Takeru took hold of Kari's hand as they ran towards their friends, and towards the house, for the sleepover.

'I love her, so much, too much. ' Takeru thought and laughed as he and Kari continued to run happily together. ' I don't know how long I can keep pretending that she doesn't mean more to me than a best friend.  I just don't want to hurt, now more than ever; I know I wouldn't be able to survive if I knew there was no hope for us, to never have her by my side.  I just love her so much '

Little did the blue-eyed boy know, his chocolate haired best friend was thinking the exact same thing. 

 They were both completely oblivious to this, but they were together again, and at that moment, that was all that mattered, but perhaps, sooner or later, they would gain the courage, but for now, they were both happy, happy to wallow in each other, happy just to be near one another, because that is what love is.  And it was, it was Just Pure, unconditional love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED 

---------------------------------------------------------------------****

A/N: YAY! I hope you all enjoyed that, im so proud of it, its taken me **_so_** long to write it, and I had a thousand different ideas.

I hope you guys didn't mind all the soppy endings, but I think it makes it cute! I am SO proud of that chapter

It was **20** pages long and 5,326 words.  Its most likely the longest chapter I have ever written, and will ever…. Be proud =)

Neways I'm so happy, I was seriously starting to doubt this story ever becoming sweet and interesting, and I did it, well at least I think I did it…. I hope I did…….!  @_@s

YAY!  Please tell me what you thought of it I thought this was really adorable though…. But please just tell me what you want, do you want more Takeru and Hikari in love? Or just the way it is? Or less?

Well PLEASE REVIEW…. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT THE SLEEPOVER…. Then most-likely chapter 8 will be Kari going to school, and after that, and then next or same chapter, meeting Matt and concert… :D….

YAY!

PLEASE REVEIW 

Luv from,

♥ Em

P.S I have nothing against Shakespeare….. o.k maybe it does get very very very confusing in English while we are studying it, but I didn't mean to offend any people with the Shakespeare part of the story, I mean, Shakespeare is pretty confusing, right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

  
|

|

|

|

V

Press the button please, tell me what you thought of this chapter

|

|

|

V

PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! I LUVE 2 Know WHAT YOU THINK!

|

|

|

V

YAY!- you guys rock, the button is just below… thanks so so much!

|

|

V


	7. Twilight First Light

**::Losing Sight of Fate::**

**::Chapter 7- twilight first light::**

**This chapter was Rewritten (or, restyled you could say) on the 22nd of November)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Authors Notes- 

Hello again, it is me.  I think I have a problem with writing a lot in this A/N sections.

Basically, I haven't been writing this as much as I would want to, because I just started my 2nd story, which is going to be a medieval Takari fic.

=)

Still a few more chapters to write, but from now on there is going to be much more Takari, and most likely more Sorato.  YAY!

Happiness.  These last few chapters have taken so long to arrive, at least that is how I feel.

Once again, thanks heaps to every person who has reviewed.  You guys light up my day, and give me the inspiration I need to keep writing.

(great, now I am getting all soppy, lets just say it is in preparation for this chapter)

Right, now onto the story.

Please continue to Review!

  
Em

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikari laughed with glee as she ran up the stony front steps of Takeru's house.

"I beat you Ta…" She started yelling through fits of giggles, before feeling a strong pair of arms go around her waist.  Her heart fluttered as she squealed in delight and Takeru looked into her with his huge cerulean eyes, they twinkled and sparkled with happiness and teasing as she felt her body lift from the ground, and squealed more as she was spun around, and dropped onto the path below the steps.

"I think not." He stated, his smile beaming across his face, and his voice victorious.

"No fair, Takaishi! You cheated!" The brunette yelled at Takeru, who just smiled as he opened the door and gestured inside.

"Ladies first.." He said sweetly and the teenage girl walked in with her nose up in the air.  Kari glared at him in mockery.

"Don't think your off the hook yet, Takaishi!" She smirked evilly at him.  There was such joy in her heart though; she had almost forgotten how much fun they always had when they were together.  It had always been like that, they had never fought, not once, just mock fights in which they laugh over mistakes they make and their own reactions.  'This is how a relationship is supposed to be.  After knowing Takeru, I don't think I would have it any other way.' She thought blissfully as her smirk turned into laughter.

By the time Koji, Takuya and Zoe reached them, the 2 were laughing like little children.  In fits of giggles while the others just sat and watched, confused and bewildered by what was so funny.

"We better not leave them alone anymore.  It could be dangerous." Koji said with his eyebrows raised.

"Ya, your right Koj… I don't think Takeru's breathed for a while." Takuya said, an amused smile was on his face as he watched the 2 best friends try to gain consciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora didn't arrive back home till 10 minutes later, by the time she opened the door everyone was conscious again, and sitting down having a nice spot of afternoon tea.  

Takeru looked up at her with eyebrows raised. "We were starting to think you were lost, which is pretty pathetic seeing it's a straight footpath."

Sora snorted and rolled her eyes as she threw the pen in the bin.

Takeru looked up at her again. "I'll take that as an 'I wasn't lost, dear Takeru' "

"I ran out of ink." She said shortly, brushing her firey orange hair away from her face.

"Well that's good!" Kari suddenly said happily, her smile brightening up the room from Sora's deadly death glares.

"how?" The red head asked, disbelieving.

"If it hadn't run out of ink you probably never would have gotten away!" She smiled before turning back to a chocolate chip cookie and nibbling the edges of it.

Sora just rolled her eyes again.  She muttered softly in an evil voice, and in Japanese.  "Now I know why Yama is always complaining to me"

Takeru stopped staring at Kari, and turned to look at Sora, who was staring wickedly at the cookies and drink, as she continued to mutter curses in Japanese.

"Bad mood." Hikari said softly and shortly to Takeru, who nodded his head vigorously.

"I'll say." He replied quietly back "How long does it last?" he continued; he had never seen Sora like this.

"Couple minutes, you know Sora, she can never be negative for long." She stopped nibbling the cookie and smiled broadly at the sandy-blond haired boy, who couldn't help but smile happily back!  They stayed in this position for a quite a while. They were so cheerful just to be together and get lost in each other's eyes, mesmerized by one-another, yet totally oblivious to the fact that the other is acting just the same way.

Sora suddenly smiled.

"Why was I angry again? I've forgotten." She asked, perplexed as she scratched her head in confusion. "Oh Well. It was no fun anyway." She shrugged her shoulders, making her orange hair wave silkily, and she turned around to Takeru and Hikari who were staring at each other, smiling.

"ummmm?" she asked, sort of wanting an explanation, but not quite sure how to ask 'why is my boyfriends brother and my bestfriends sister staring at each other enthusiastically like they won the lotto or something??'.  She looked at Takuya, who was having an interesting conversation with Koji and Zoe.

The 3 just shrugged their shoulders.  

"I dunno…" Takuya started. "They've just been like that for a couple of minutes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Takeru's little world of Hikari… (A.K.A Takeru's thoughts) _**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Takeru stared deeply into sparkling crimson eyes of his best friend.  He felt a flutter in his heart as he looked at her, looking at him, looking at her (A/N you get the point), and seemed to drown in his feelings of love that he tried so hard to keep inside. 

 He got lost in her eyes, those unique 2 wonders of the world, as they glitter eternally.  'I have to tell her, I can't just keep my feelings bottled up like this' he thought anxiously as the feeling grew.  

'We've only been reunited for a short time, but still, it feels as if we have never parted.  It feels as if Kari has always been here, like she moved to Australia with me, and she wasn't left behind.   Yet although I think like this, I also feel like my heart is yearning for her, yearning for me to hold her hand, and to always be by her side.  Like I haven't been with her for so long, I just want to be with her for every second until I know she is really here, until I know it isn't just some dream and that my alarm wont go off and she wont be here.'

 The stare deepened, on both sides. 'Because I love her… and now, more than anything I wish she can know, I want her to know how I feel, cause I don't think I can stand anymore of this waiting, and praying, and just hoping, everyday.' He thought bitter sweetly 

'I want, when my heart flutters as it does every time I am near her, I want to be able to express my feelings openly.  To kiss her as a girlfriend, not just a best friend.'  

His eyes could see all of Hikari's face, just like an angel, the 2 of them stood there, thinking breathlessly of one another, showing deep and pure affection, and they had no idea how the other felt.  

Pity the rest of the world knew.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Hikari's little world of Takeru (A.K.A Hikari's thoughts) _**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikari looked at her Takeru's face with wonder.  Her superb crimson eyes taking in all of his exquisite features, as in fear he might disappear. Her rubies met his sapphires, and couldn't leave, and didn't want to.  

Her heart went all warm and fuzzy, the feeling she loved so much, the feeling she had forgotten about over the past 2 years, the feeling of such deep affection you never want to see the light of day without him.  The feeling of unconditional love, the type of love she shared with Takeru, although he didn't know it.  

' I want to tell him, oh of course I do! I was so stupid not to tell him before, I was planning to, but something always got in the way.  And then he said he was leaving, and I was afraid, terrified, that if I told him now we would fight, I was afraid of the distance, and I was afraid of losing that much.' Kari's thoughts whirled around like a hurricane, as the love in her heart grew stronger with each passing second.

'But I shouldn't be making hollow excuses, there isn't any reason for me not to tell him, except for the fact that I am so frightened that he will hurt me, and without him, I am nothing, he is my hope, my inspiration, just knowing that he is alive, and that one day I will see him brightens up my day, helps me to find myself.' Hikari and Takeru were once again in their own little world of 'each other'.

' but if I love him so much, how can I be so afraid that anything will go wrong.  We have known each other for over half our lives, I shouldn't be so afraid, I should just love him, as I do.  I love him more than anything, he has changed so much, he isn't that immature little boy I used play with when I was young, now he's a teenager, and he's definitely the cutest one I know.' Her heart beat faster as the feelings intensified even more.  'I love him so much, I just don't know what to say.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The 2 best friends were dangerously close by now….

Suddenly Takeru and Hikari started to say something…

"Hikari I…" Takeru started, his voice wavering a little bit, but he stopped mid sentence and blushed when he heard Kari speaking at exactly the same time.

"Takeru I…" She acted the same as her best friend… they both probably would have finished saying something, if Zoe hadn't started to squeal, causing the 2 best friends to nearly jump out of their seats; they had forgotten anyone else was there.

Their eyes stopped gazing at each other, and they looked at their friends, Takuya and Koji were talking about something, and Sora was trying to calm down Zoe…

Interesting…….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A little while later 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Have you kids thought of sleeping arrangements yet?" Ms Takaishi asked the teenagers who were still talking to Kari and Sora around the coffee table.

"er. Not really." Takeru answered, puzzled.

"Well, our rooms are far too small to have more than one sleep in them, so I suppose you should all sleep here, in the family room." Takeru's mother continued; as she bent down to collect the now empty plates.

"Ok mum." T.K smiled "What about Sora?"

"I'll be taking her back to the house at around 7pm, but we will see her again, we will be staying with them for the holidays."

Takeru looked thoughtful "Well tomorrow is the last day of school… Why don't these guys sleep over for one more night, until the concert?"

"Yeah!" Takuya exclaimed loudly. "I forgot! It's the concert on Saturday night!!!!!!!!!" 

Sora and Kari blushed a little.

"Im alright with that, as long as it is o.k with their parents." Ms Takaishi replied motherly (ignoring Takuya's comment).  "If you want to?" she added.

"Yeah! That'd be great! It's the end of term, and it would be wonderful to have a break with all my friends!" Zoe nodded "But I think I should check with my parents first."

"I agree, it'd be cool to get away from home for another night.  End of year nights are always annoying at my house, Shinya is always spoilt rotten, and I usually end up getting in trouble!" Takuya added, with his fists clenched.

"Well, we won't be staying at this house, we will be staying at my brother's house." Takeru continued cautiously, he saw Koji's eyes widen in surprise.

"That's fine." Zoe told him, and Takuya nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Takeru's mother exclaimed "The phone is just in the kitchen."

She then pulled Takuya and Zoe away.

"Aren't you calling your parents Koji?" Kari looked across at the dark-haired boy his face was expressionless.  ' He looks so familiar, but I cant remember where from. ' She thought.

"Yeah, when those guys are finished." Koji's navy eyes didn't waver from Takeru "First, Tee and I have to talk."

Takeru put his eyebrows up.  "O.K then. Lets go into my room." The 2 made there way to Takeru's door. "Kari? Do you want to come?"  She nodded her head vigorously and jumped up, following the boys into Takeru's room.

"FINE!" Sora shouted lonesomely from the coffee table. "JUST FORGET ABOUT ME!!!!!!"

But nobody heard her (or if they did, she was still left alone twiddling her thumbs).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Koji stared at Takeru and Hikari, the room was dark (blinds were pulled), and a shadow was across their faces.

"For how long?" He started (A/N you know in that episode, when Koji and Takuya talk about Duskmon…. Yeh… like that)

Takeru was very confused.

"How long what?" he asked.

"How long has he been your brother?"

"What sort of question is that? Seeing as I'm the youngest Koji... All my life!"

Hikari smiled brightly… "Its dark in here! Lets put on some lights!" She skipped across the room and turned on the switch, brightening up the room, and ruining the atmosphere. 

"Perfect" she concluded.

"Koji, he wasn't always a superstar though… When you meet him, just act like he is my brother." Takeru continued, after staring at Hikari for a few seconds.

"That's sort of hard to do Tee." Koji told him, his eyebrows up unbelievably.

"Not really, he is a real person Koji." T.K pointed out as Hikari skipped back to his side.

"And Takuya's role model."

Takeru thought for a bit.  
  


"Yes, but Takuya cant sing."   

"You have a point there." Koji nodded his head in agreement.

"KOJI!!!! YOUR TURN!" Takuya's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Koji, its nothing to worry about, I mean Matt already knows all about you guys, and he's looking forward to meeting you." Takeru told his friend.

"Just don't act like a try hard." Kari piped in.

Koji nodded, before they all headed for the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon?" Kari asked once everyone had gained permission from their parents.  She sat down next to Sora and Takeru.

"I dunno.." Takuya tried to think (A/N but failed miserable… BAD EMILY… STOP MAKING TAKUYA LOOK BAD…. Sorry… im not in a Takuya mood)

"well, we could always go for a walk…" Takeru offered an idea.

Takuya groaned loudly… "A wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllkkk?"

T.K scowled at Takuya…. "To the Park…" he continued in an irritated voice.

"THE PARK!?" Takuya exclaimed horrendously

Takeru scowled at him once more.

"To play a game of SOCCER?" The blonde finally finished.

"YAY! GREAT IDEA TEE!!!" Takuya exclaimed, smiling happily.  "I BOUGHT MY SOCCER BALL JUST IN CASE!"

Takeru sighed desperately frustrated... Takuya was beyond help now though.

"He reminds me of someone, and I don't think its good." Hikari scratched her head in confusion.

"Davis and Tai." Takeru told her, shaking his head hopelessly as Takuya ran to the door.

"Oh yeah… those soccer fanatics.." She smiled at Takeru.  "We better go now, or we will be left behind!" He smiled back at her. 

"COME ON YOU SLOWPOKES!" Takuya called out to them, they all sighed and headed to the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They all walked slowly along the tattered footpath.  The tree's were thick with bright green leaves, that were almost seethrough with the bright sun shining down on them.  The sun was gradually getting lower and lower in the sky, as Hikari looked up at T.K.

She looked down at her shoes, blushing at the sight of her bestfriend.  ' I cant believe i've only been here for one day, it seems like ive been with him forever.'

"What are you thinking, Hika?" Hikari heard Takeru's voice and her heart leaped.

"I'm thinking about how it feels like we were never apart." She smiled at him, she felt she could tell him anything at that moment, she always could, and she treasured that friendship they shared.

"Strange…" He said mysteriously.

"Whats strange?" She looked up at him.

He laughed "that's exactly what I was thinking." 

"I'm so glad you're here… School was really boring without you." She looked up into his ocean blue eyes that were sparkling like the sun glistening off the sea.

"I missed you heaps too, I can't say school was too boring, but it was different, it was hollow." Takeru told her truthfully.  "Cause I was missing my best friend."

He smiled down on her as they joined hands, and continued to trek to the park.

' I really don't mind where our friendship is heading at the moment.  If it stays the same, I would be happy, because I would have my best-friend back, and he would continue to support me.' Hikari thought happily, enjoying the touch of his hand against her own. ' and if I tell him, and he returns the feelings, it will be even better, because I love him so much and I wouldn't have to pretend that he isn't more than just a friend in my eyes.' 

She brushed away her chocolate hair from her face (with the hand not interlocked with Takeru's) and looked up at Takeru.  She could see his golden hair, his ocean-sapphire eyes, and every feature, every part of him that made her love him so much.  She felt her cheeks grow rosy and warm.

Takeru was looking at her the same way.  Taking in every feature.

The group crossed the road, entering a large oval, with gumtree's close to the edge.  The sun was low in the sky, and it was about 6pm, every grass stalk was reflecting a bright orange, and the whole sky was covered in an amazing sunset.

Zoe and Hikari watched as the boys, and Sora, ran off onto the field.  Hikari watched Takeru, and only Takeru.  He definitely wasn't the best on the field, she supposed he was still a basketball player, but to her, he was the cutest, and the nicest.

She could see his sandy blond hair and his face become silhouetted with the orange sky, making him light up, and making his handsome face glow.  His hair flew in the wind, changing direction.  Its colour was amazing in the orange light.  With each thought Kari's feelings grew, and as she watched his graceful movements she began to realise how empty she had been without this boy, and how much she needed him.

She began to wonder how she ever lived without him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They didn't get much playing time, although they tried to fit in every second, it was extremely hard to play once the sun went down

One thing, the temperature dropped and they were all freezing to death.

Another reason- they couldn't see the ball, and it was beginning to get extremely frustrating.

They all seemed to be very happy when they left for home, Sora was picked up by Takeru's mother at the park, and taken back to the rented house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You guys looked so funny after the sun went down!" Hikari teased as the group walked up the front steps.

"Yeah! You had no idea where the ball was" Zoe joined Hikari laughing endlessly.

"You wouldn't find it funny if it was you out there." Koji told them quietly, but deadly.

"Yeah…. But you've got to admit, we did look a bit like idiots." Takeru pointed out.

"I'll say." Hikari laughed. "It was the most amusing thing I have ever watched in my life!"

"Now that's going a bit overboard." Takuya said, he wasn't in the best of moods because they spent the last 10 minutes looking for his 'precious', which, ended up being in the middle of the field.  He complained all the way home about stressing over his soccer ball for nothing.

Takeru just laughed as he fumbled with his keys and eventually opened the door.

"Evil girls first" He said graciously as Kari and Zoe walked in.

"Thankyou servant." Hikari said snobbishly .

"Your welcome, my evil mastermind." He replied, before entering after her.

They smiled at each other for a while, before sitting down.

"I'm so happy, Takeru.  I'm so glad things can be back to just the way they were before you left." Kari told him as he put his arms around her, and she placed her head comfortably on his shoulder.  She felt so secure, and so happy at that moment, they both did.  

"Me too Hika, I'm so glad you were able to come with Yamato and Sora." He whispered into her ear, making her blush.  He loved the fact that he was touching her again, that they were back together.  He felt so protective at that moment, all he wanted to do was make her feel comfortable and happy, to give her some of that love he had been bottling up for so long.

That night, they both slept peacefully.  Sleeping bags next to each other, and hands somehow interlocked the other in their sleep.  They fell asleep happily because they were together, and they knew, that when they woke up, nothing would have changed.

They fell asleep loving each other, loving the fact that they could feel their loved ones presence.  Loving every single thing about the other.

They fell asleep hoping, praying that one day they could be together, and that they could express their feelings openly to one another, because, these were feelings they had been trying to push away for 2 years.

For 2 years they had been hoping that when they woke up it would be gone, and they wouldn't be pining for the others touch.

But it had never gone, it had only grown stronger with the distance, and now they were together again, and in their heart they knew they would never be apart again.

They tried to gain up the courage.

To make their dreams come true.

To be in love, and to verbalise their feelings.

And so, the love only grows stronger, with each passing second.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

T O   B E   C O N T I N U E D 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**

 YAY! I finally finished the chapter…. Sorry it took so long, I had a smally case of writers block… I had no idea what to write, I think it was because I had so many different idea's for this chapter.  I'm really sorry, Matt will be coming into the story extremely soon, I thought about putting him in for this chapter, but then I decided that it would be better if he came in a later chapter

I'm sorry, but it will come… I promise… extremely soon.

Next chapter will most-likely be an EXTREMELY cute chapter, so keep checking back!  It will be when Kari goes to school! YAY!

Neways, while you are waiting for the next chapter of this, please read my newest Fic (my second one!) Joyous Heartache.  It is extremely cute.  If you liked this story, you are sure to love Joyous Heartache.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  I don't mind, just tell me whether you liked it or not… I need reviews for the inspiration to keep writing this story…. ^-^… pretty please… I am begging you….

Anyways… Review….

Luv from

Em

|

|

V

Press the button please… its there for a reason ^_~


	8. Authors Note

**_Important Authors Note: _**

****

Wow, its been a while hasn't it!

This is just a short note to tell everyone who is reading my fics at the moment that I have not stopped writing.

**My Reason: **_I am sorry I haven't been updating at all lately, because I recently bought Seasons 1-6 of Ranma ½, and have been spending all my spare time watching these!  Ranma ½ rocks…. It's the best anime…. ^^_

_PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!_

**_Joyous Heartache Readers: _**I still don't have 15 reviews….. Im not that bad…. Am I?  Please review! I need at least 15 reviews before I continue, I know this may be _bribery _but, hey! Soz, its just I sort luv Ranma ½ at the moment, and its taking a lot more to inspire me, so please review, cause it always makes me feel like writing a lot more!

**_Losing Sight of Fate: _**I am _really _sorry about this one….. I never meant to not have it finished by now… 

There are only 2 more chapters, and I am working on the 8th at the moment, so please review, and I swear it'l hurry me up a lot!

So, neways, I am super sorry about not updating recently, but now I am back, and hopefully will have some things up next week!

_Love all of ya who read my stories!_

_(especially those who review!)_

♥**Em**__

**_RANMA ½ RULES! I LOVE IT!_**

**__**

♥**_ RANMA AND AKANE 4EVA!_** ♥****


	9. Classes of Fate

**::Losing Sight of Fate::** ****

::Chapter 8- _Classes of Fate_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Authors Notes:_**

Er… [_Nervous laugh_]… oops.  I haven't updated in ages and ages and ages and… yeh…

….  Nuts… oh well… I'm so sorry for taking so long to, um, ~start~ this chapter…. 

Here are my pathetic and useless excuses:

 ****

First week I was writing 2nd chapter of Joyous Heartache…  2nd week, I was, well, not writing (as you can see) and I was reading Ranma ½ fics The next Saturday I bought Ranma DVD's! **YAY**! That means I can start to write about Ranma ½ ( I didn't feel comfortable at the moment because I have only seen 2 OAV episodes, and the 2nd movie… but its still my fave animation…. **RANMA AND AKANE ARE SO CUTE!** Then, I got my Ranma ½ DVD's, and since then I have been watching all 6 seasons….  ^^ YAY! They rock! 

Well anyways, I hope you forgive me, someday.  This Chapter I am hoping will be extremely cute!

**__**

**__**

**_PLEASE REVIEW MORE! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE QUICKER I WANT TO UPDATE! _**

Thankyou so much to all the people who have been reviewing continuously ever since I first uploaded chapter 1!

Thankyou!

**~*~SHORT NOTICE~*~:** At the moment it seems that this fanfic is going to be 9 chapters (most likely) so, this is the 2nd LAST CHAPTER! (how cool is that??)

Anyways! _REVIEW! ^-^_

~*-Em-*~

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hikari_** stirred softly in her sleeping bag.  She could feel the carpet underneath her but she felt comfortable and peaceful, as a jolt in her heart told her that someone close to her was… well… close to her. 

Her sleeping bag was warm against her body, and her chocolate hair was in an extremely loose ponytail (she had forgotten to take it out).  Her hand was the warmest though, holding an affectionate object lightly, hand covered by an unknown, but soft and loving object.

Her eyes slowly flickered open, staring into a peaceful and calm face that she loved so much.  His hair was placed messily on his head; sandy-blonde strands falling over his features in all-different directions, but still cutely.

She stared at him for a while, thoughts taking over her mind, conscience lost somewhere unknown.  She didn't understand why he was single; every girl at school would have wanted him to be their boyfriend, it was like that in Japan, and she didn't understand why here would be any different.

'Unless…' she thought hopefully, her heart lovingly occupied by all her best-friends quality.

She quickly erased the thought from her head… she couldn't think like that… she couldn't risk their friendship on a hopeful thought that may not be returned.

It could ruin everything she treasured.  It could ruin their friendship… and that was what stopped her, each day he was close to her, it stopped her from confessing everything he meant to her. 

Kari looked down at her hand, conscience returned, she wondered what was making it so warm, and comfortable… a slight blush reached her soft cheeks as she saw Takeru's hand gently holding it.  A smile reached her lips as the blush reddened.

His hand felt so soft as it lay on top of hers. It felt so perfect, just right, like everything was how it was meant to be.  That was why she loved him, and everything about him.  They understood everything about each other.  He was her best friend; no one would ever understand her more than he did, never.  Even after being apart for so long, the love and faith only grew stronger with the distance.  

Hikari jumped as she heard her best friend make a noise, his hand slightly caressing her own unconsciously as he began to wake up. Fire alarms were ringing through her head as she jolted her hand away from his, not wanting him to know that they held hands all throughout the night, and she woke up without doing anything.

The last thing she wanted was to be in an awkward situation with Takeru, it had never happened before, and it wasn't about to happen now either.

Takeru's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing his gorgeous sky-blue sapphires.  

The two's thoughts were along the same lines.

**_Hikari:_** 'he's drop dead gorgeous… why haven't I ever told him how I feel…?'

**_Takeru:_**' Why does Kari look like a ruby red tomato?  She's so hot… … why doesn't she have a boyfriend yet…. Why cant I be her boyfriend now?'

"Good Morning!" Hikari smiled happily, breaking the loving silence as she continued to stare into his sapphires.

Takeru stifled a yawn…. 

"Mornin' Hika…." He replied groggily, before rubbing his eyes.

Hika giggled, smiling at him.  "You know what, Keru?"

"…huh?" he asked, half asleep.

"You look cute when you first wake up."  She continued, before jumping up out of her sleeping bag and skipping to the bathroom.

The last comment woke Takeru right up, and he soon found his cheeks blushing a bright pink colour.

'did she really just say that?' he asked, disbelieving…. 'why's my hand so warm.' He thought randomly, before shrugging it off, and returning to thoughts of his darling Hikari, going and getting breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later on- **in the Dining room 

"…..'mornin…." Takuya said groggily as he crashed over a few stools.  

Koji wandered in, not far behind, having a little more trouble finding his way as Zoe was clinging onto him as if she was a lost cub… still half asleep.

The 3 eventually found their way to the table and sat down for breakfast.

"So, what are the plans for this afternoon, Tee?"  Takuya asked between large mouthfuls.

Takeru looked up at Takuya with a mischievous smile on his face.  "You'll just have to wait and see, wont you?" 

Hikari tried hard to suppress a giggle, and Koji too, had a smirk on his face.  

Zoe looked inquisitively at them all. ' Somethings going on here…' she thought.  

"No, really… What are we doing this afternoon?" Takuya missed all the mischievousness, giggling and smirking, and continued waiting for an answer.

"We'll be sleeping over at my Brothers house…" Takeru told him simply "And then going to the concert tomorrow night."

All of Zoe's thoughts of her friend's secretiveness were lost at the mention of the concert.

"OH! Yeah! How cool is that? Tomorrow night is going to be so much fun! I get to hang out with all my closest friends!" Zoe smiled as she screamed happily about the concert.

Koji pouted cutely (A/N: major OOC but….oh well…. hahaha… I think Koji would look adorable pouting!)

Zoe smiled kindly at him "And my boyfriend!" She kissed him lightly on his forehead, before standing up and screaming victoriously  "AND I GET TO SEE MATT IN PERSON!! YAY!!!"

Takeru and Hikari sweat dropped, feeling sceptical of this-afternoons consequences, thinking of all the different outcomes.

Kari smiled reassuringly at Takeru whose facial expression was quite unreadable at this moment.  It was sort of an 'Oh lord, help me, and them.' Expression.

"Don't worry, Keru." She whispered to him in Japanese.  "It wont be too bad… right? I thought Japan was fun."

He smiled hesitantly back at his best friend.  "I suppose, Hika, but its just that, well, he's a lot more popular now then he was back then. I guess it wont be too bad, I haven't seen my bro in so long, I suppose it will lift some stress to get it all out in the open, about the band and all."

"Hey! I'm singing to!" she said smiling at him. "You cant just go and forget about me and Sor!"

He tweaked her nose as she pouted, her mock angry expression lifting his heart, as his other friends watched their conversation in amusement, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Never did, Hika, Never did."  He told her smiling quickly.  The electrifying bond between them grew stronger.  Takeru broke their gaze as he looked at his watch.  It beeped loudly.

………….

………………………………

………………………………………………..

He stared at it, and soon all eyes were on him, like a dramatic pause.

And he continued to stare……

………….

……………………………

………………………………………………………..

"Damn" Was all the blond boy could say, as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"What Tee?" Takuya asked.

"We have around 7 minutes before we have to leave for school" he replied, his eyes were worried, but he shrugged his shoulders, just for some strange effect.

The rest of the morning lasted around 3 minutes as they all rushed around the house getting things ready. 

"Bye Mum! See you at Matts!" Takeru yelled before he ran outside onto the worn pavement that led to his school.

Hikari bowed her head in a polite, Japanese manner, thanking Miss Takaishi for the hospitality, before walking towards her best friend. 

Takeru's mother could hear their laughing for a long time after they left, as they walked off to the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

There were the same leaves, hanging off the same trees as they walked down the path.  The dew dripping off of them, their green chlorophyll translucent in the morning sunlight, it was the same perfect picture, as the same pathway was quickly full of laughing teens.

Takeru and Hikari soon found themselves involved with their own little conversation, soon after they left his house, due to the change of conversation Zoe and Takuya had started about Matt.  Not really wanting to talk about rumours and myths of their brother/close friend, they soon found themselves wallowing in each other's comfortable aura, and loving every minute of being reunited. 

There was not one uncomfortable moment between the two, and they soon found that nothing much had changed with their relationship, except perhaps it had grown stronger with the distance, as they both couldn't get enough of the others voice.

"So?" Takeru started the conversation. "How are things in Japan?" 

Hikari looked up her best friend, smiling happily.  "Basically the same, nothing much has changed since you left, its just all been pretty boring." She replied.

"Oh really?" Takeru looked at her. "Tell me more? Has Ken gone mad from all of Yolei's stalking yet?" 

Hikari laughed, it was a beautiful laugh (Takeru realized), it wasn't forced, it was natural and magical.  

"No actually." She replied, enjoying talking one on one with Takeru. "He gave in just after you left.  They've been going out for a while now.  Yolei has him wrapped around her little finger.  Its quite amusing to watch, actually!" 

"So much for the same!" Takeru retorted. "Now we are getting somewhere!" he stopped to think for a while before questioning carefully. "What about Davis?" 

Hikari's face changed from one of pure joy, to slightly irritated and annoyed.

She sighed deeply.  "No.  he hasn't changed one bit!" Her tone was also irritated "He just wont take a hint!" she said, exasperated  "But he's my friend, and a close one at that, and when he's not asking me for a date, he's always doing something nice, and I am thankful to have him." She sighed.  

Takeru looked down at his princess as a comfortable silence arouse around them, and they walked around the last corner.  "Now you're here, I'm beginning to realise how much I miss everyone. I think I even miss Davis and his teasing!"

Hikari chuckled at his last sentence. "That's saying something! You two never were the best of friends, were you?"

"No." T.K shook his head. "Not really.  Things were beginning to get better before I left, but it took some time.  I mean, its not my fault he doesn't remember how to spell, is it?"

"Course not. Everyone else misses you too, though.  Japan just isn't the same without you in it." She replied, brushing some of her hair off her face, as they came in front of the school gates.

Takuya looked over at Takeru. "So, Tee, What do we do now?" He asked. They were a little bit early, so they could work out what Kari should be doing.

"I suppose we go to the office." Takeru replied.

(A/N: I decided not to do the whole office scene, and when she was first introduced into the class, but if you really want it, I can change it, I just thought it may get boring… so I left it out, It did happen though!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside the classroom**: **10:45 am.**

**DING-DING-DING-DING**

The bell sounded over the loudspeaker, sounding the start of recess as the class hurriedly closed their books and ran outside. 

Kari's crimson eyes locked with the ocean blue eyes of her best friend as he, and the rest of his group slowly walked towards their lockers.  Slowly she felt a warmth rise to her cheeks as she thought of everything about him, and how much she loved him. 

"Hika?"  he asked.  Her eyes remained entranced with his, as she nodded, asking him to continue. 

"Are you alright with everything?" 

"Course!" Kari smiled, snapping instantly out of her trance. "This place is so cool, Takeru! I love it! Its so different to Japan!"

"Great, I'm glad" he replied as he opened his locker, taking out a silver digital camera, and placing it in her hands. "You might be needing this. We are going to take you on a grand tour!" 

"Perfect!" Hikari's smile widened "I've been waiting for a chance to get some fabulous photos! Now I can!" 

"You almost forgot it this morning." Takeru told her.  "You usually keep it round your neck, why didn't you get it this morning?" 

Kari blushed slightly "Oh, I wasn't sure if it looked alright.  I thought it might be in the way."  She replied modestly.

"Everything looks perfect when its on you." Takeru complimented, smiling as her blush reddened. "You always look gorgeous, and you always wear that camera, why would it be any different now? Trust me, you're the most beautiful person I know." 

Hikari felt her thoughts whirl around her head as he said that last compliment, and she laughed happily. 

 "Come on, Takaishi! Stop flirting! Your friends are calling!"   With that, she grabbed his hand, and ran in the direction of the rest of the gang, her hair flowing gracefully around her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari wasn't sure what to say, or how to act.  She knew what she wanted; she just wasn't sure how to get it, or whether she could.  She knew how she wanted her life to be, but didn't know if it could be.  She also knew she thought too much.  Way too much.  But it didn't stop her from thinking, sadly enough.  _(A/N: What she wanted was for Takeru to be her boyfriend. Just making that clear)_

They were walking around the school grounds, the sky was a pure and bright blue, and it was another one of those perfect lazy summer days.  There weren't any clouds in the sky, and the sun was blaring around every corner.  

The school grounds were nice enough; tall gum-trees were ruling the sky, so tall you couldn't look up at them without being blinded by the sun.  This could get quite annoying if you were a tourist, looking for Koala's, but luckily, they weren't tourists.

It couldn't really be called a grand tour, as there wasn't much talking involved, everyone seemed to be off in their own little world of thoughts, and nobody seemed to even notice where they were going. 

Basically, Kari thought of Takeru, T.K thought of Kari, Zoe was thinking how to get the 2 together, Koji was thinking about Takeru and his brother, and Takuya was thinking about why no-one was talking.

The boys seemed to be on automatic, slowly strolling towards the basketball court, and the soccer field.  Hikari and Zoe were walking slightly behind, before Kari stopped underneath a gum tree.  

Zoe leaned up against the gumtree, as Kari took out her digital camera to take photos of a Kookaburra who was sitting in one of the branches.

They stayed in silence for a while (except for the clickings and electrical noises made by the camera) before Zoe broke the silence.

"You should tell him, you know." She stated, her blonde hair flowing slightly along with the hot dry wind.

A blush immediately surfaced on Kari's cheeks as she flew into a mild-defensive mood.

"Tell him what?" Kari asked, keeping her eyes on the camera. "There's nothing to tell." She added, forcefully.

"Come on, Kari! Don't hide it from me! I know there's something going on." 

Kari looked up at Zoe and shook her head. "There isn't anything, Z, there couldn't be anything."

Zoe just raised an eyebrow, before the chocolate haired girl continued.

"I mean he's my best friend.  I couldn't risk losing that." Hikari sighed. 

Zoe smiled triumphantly as she patted Kari on the back (the kookaburra was long gone, laughing its little head off.) 

" I know that, Kari.  I've seen you two together! You would make such a cute couple! You look so great together."

"really?" Kari questioned, although she already had it pictured in her mind.

"Of course! The whole school already thinks you're a couple."

"I dunno, Z, I want to, it's just… I couldn't bear to lose him.  He's always been there for me; we've always been there for one another.  I just couldn't bear it if there was ever any friction between us." 

"Hikari.  You know Takeru better than anyone." Zoe started "He thinks things through, and would never do anything to hurt you, or anyone else.  You two would work everything out, you've never fought before, why would you now?"

"I suppose."

"Come on Kari! There has to be a reason why neither of you have dated, even once, while you were apart! And trust me, Takeru was asked plenty of times." Zoe told her, as Kari smiled up at her.

"I know, but I'm just afraid, Zoe, what if he doesn't feel the same?" 

"Kari, if it helps, when Takeru found out you were coming here, we couldn't get him to shut up."

Kari laughed, as she realised she had acted the exact same way.  Slowly she didn't feel so nervous anymore.  

"Really?"

"Honestly and truly."  Zoe smiled.

"Thanks Zoe." Kari replied, as she realised something.

She had finally come to realise that she didn't need to be nervous anymore.  Zoe was right, Takeru wouldn't mind.  She was worrying too much; Takeru had been her friend forever, and all she was thinking about was the bad outcomes.  What about all those letters, and the way they kissed.  Sure it wasn't passionate or anything, but it always gave her that feeling that she was loved. It always had.  

They had never kept secrets, and suddenly she realised she didn't want to keep this one a secret anymore.  Their love, and friendship had made it through almost 2 years of being apart, and she didn't want to be without him, not now, and not ever.

Suddenly she felt something in her heart jump with excitement, and love.  Kari smiled as she felt her conscience reassure herself, as her heart beat loudly, and she felt that familiar tingle as she looked up at her best friend (who was watching her from a slight distance).  

And she ran to him.  Happily and carefree, knowing that nothing in the world could ruin this moment.

Within seconds she was in his arms, which welcomed her reassuringly, happily and lovingly.

" Hey Hika." He said softly, he smiled so warmly at her, and her heart beat faster, not with nerves, just because everything somehow felt perfect and right. Just because she was in love. 

Hikari smiled back, and slowly took in a deep breath.

She started softly, in Japanese.  An atmosphere of uttermost peace and tranquillity surrounded them, and nothing could change that.

"Takeru, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time." Hikari said, softly, still in Japanese. "I never want to do anything that could hurt our friendship. I suppose that's why I've waited so long, but now, it just really feels like it's the right time…" 

It was a comfortable stare as she looked up into his sapphire eyes, and he looked down into hers. Their arms still wrapped around each other.  Hearts beating together, both fluttering with love and comfort in being so close,

"I love you, Takeru, I have for who knows how long…. " Kari looked like she had a huge speech planned out, and was prepared to keep talking until the end of recess, but was cut out as she felt his lips touch her own.  

Softly, but passionately, slowly, but securely, and finally, they felt complete.

This kiss wasn't like any of their other ones, it was full of love, true and pure.  It felt right, and at that moment, all they could see, hear, or feel was each other, they were in their own little world, as their aura's mingled together.  

Slowly they drew apart, and looked lovingly into one another's eyes.

"I love you too."  Takeru said, kissing her softly on her forehead and drawing her closer, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I always have, since before I could remember."  And they drew into another kiss.

They were more in love than ever before.

Koji smirked, as he watched them, totally oblivious to everything around them.  

Takuya was muttering something that sounded like "great, another lovesick couple"  and "Mushy stuff."

And Zoe was looking at the photo's she had just taken of the 2 with Kari's abducted camera, which had been dropped on the ground when the realisation took place.

**DING – DONG – DING – DONG**

"ALRIGHT!" Takuya yelled, knocking the couple out of their world and back to reality.  "SAVED BY THE BELL!" 

Blushing and laughing a bit, the pair withdrew from their embrace, and Takeru put out his hand for Kari.

"Hika?" he asked.  "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Slowly she pinched her cheek.

"Just checking I'm not dreaming."  She said in reply to Takeru's questioning look, before they both laughed.

"I suppose we've been having the same sorts of dreams then." Takeru told her, as she took his hand.

"Seems so, doesn't it." Kari smiled at Takeru.

"So, is that a yes?" Takeru asked, smiling back.

"You bet it is Keru!" She said, before adding. "Although, you do know this will mean facing my over-protective, angry and delusional brother, right?" 

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it in the end." He said and tweaked her nose as she blushed lightly. "Besides, you'll have to cope with the same."

"I think I can survive." She told her new boyfriend.

And so, with nothing to lose, and everything to gain, they knew in their hearts, that this was meant to be. 

There was nothing in the world that could change their destiny, and they both knew that nothing could ever break down their walls of friendship, and their stronger ones of love.

For they were in love, and knew that they always would be.  For fate had been regained, and it intended to stay that way, and as long as they had each other, their destiny was close by.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_To be continued……._**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** YAY! No one has _any _idea how long this has taken me to write this.   I've known exactly what to write in this chapter since the beginning, and then half way through, I completely forgot about it!

Soz, I got a major writers block. 

The next chapter is the **last chapter! ** Basically, it will have loads and loads of Takari, and a lot of Sorato! And the guys will meet Matt!

But I don't think I will be updating for a while, sorry guys, but my parents are stressing (a lot more than me) about my upcoming exams, and so basically, I have to study.

But I do know what to write in this one.

And hopefully I will have it up as soon as possible

That just may not be for a while.

Sorry!

But I really have to update my other story, Joyous Heartache.

  
But perhaps, if I get **_lots and lots _**of _reviews!_  I may be able to write the last chapter sooner.

So **PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

It will help the last chapter come sooner, and I really like to know wat every1 thinks of my story, so, yeah.

**Sorry for not updating sooner! **

**The holidays are almost over… T-T**

**Oh well…. **

**Hope you enjoyed, and please _review!_**

**__**

♥ **Em******

**P.S: Tell me what you think… do you think I should have Meeting Matt and the concert in the same chapter? Or should I split them up into 2? What should I do? Please tell me in the review!**

|

|

|

|

|

V

**_Please click the button located below, thankyou!_**


	10. My Eternity

**::Losing Sight of Fate::**

**::Chapter 9- My eternity**

**- - - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -**

**Authors Notes: **

Hey! Once again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but we had end of year exams and its almost long holidays/Christmas… I should be able to finish this story before then though…

**Note: **My original plan was to have this chapter as the very last chapter, and make it really really long, but only one reviewer gave me advice on whether I should split it up or not, so I am taking their advice and splitting it up… 

It'll probably be better this way anyways, so yeah… now there is only **one more chapter _after this one!_**

Sorry!

Oh and **PLEASE REVIEW! **I didn't get that many reviews last time I updated… and that put a downer on my ego… so please review!

Rightio, on with the story!

Em

**- - - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -**

**T**akuya looked up at the clock, bored and curious as hell.  It read 3:00pm… only 15minutes left of Music.  He seemed to be the only one bored out of his mind though, they were learning how to play the guitar, and he, being musically challenged, was counting down the seconds.  

He looked down at the guitar in his hands.  He'd already broken the strings 2 times this lesson, and the teacher had told him not to touch another instrument again until he had supervision, and then had walked off and taught someone else how to pluck the strings.

(**a/n: ok.. I am not a guitar player… I play the saxophone… I have no idea how you are supposed to play guitars, so I am sorry if I am wrong.)**

Takuya turned his eyes across to his 'friends'.  Kari was giggling as Takeru showed her how to pluck the strings, although he **had** been showing her all lesson.  Takuya just had a sneaking suspicion that Takeru just liked to have his arms round her waist.  

He was just wondering whether the teacher would realise what T.k was doing when a yell was heard.

"**Takaishi! **STOP flirting with your girlfriend and PICK UP YOUR GUITAR!"

Everyone stopped to look at Takeru and Kari.  The boys seemed to glare at Takeru, and the girls were secretly making death threats to Kari in their heads.

Takeru smiled sheepishly and broke his arms away from his crimson-eyed goddess and picked up his guitar, carelessly strumming chords across its perfect strings, he sat across from Kari, who was singing the words to his brothers' song softly under her breath.

"Nervous?" Takeru whispered across to his new girlfriend.

Hikari giggled softly.  "With all the excitement of seeing you again, I sort of forgot I was singing tomorrow night."

Takeru smiled kindly at her.  "Your so perfect." He complimented, brushing some hair from her face.  "You'll do fine."

"Thanks Keru." She replied, before pausing to think. "Could we practice?"

"Here or at Matts?" Takeru questioned, staring deep into her eyes.

Kari looked up and melted under his gaze.  "Here." She replied softly.

"We'll do it quietly."  He nodded, and softly began to play the melody of his brothers' song, as Kari began to sing under her breath.

Kouji watched the couple from where he and Zoe were sitting.  He wasn't the only one watching them, a few of their other classmates had realised what they were doing and had also started listening to the couple's melody.  

Hikari and Takeru were completely oblivious to the rest of the class though; they were just lost in thoughts of one another, softly practicing in each other's presence.

DING-DONG-DING-DONG 

"ALRIGHT!" Takuya yelled and jumped up, before a crash of a guitar falling to the ground was heard.

"Hehehe… oops… forgot about that." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before picking up the now-dented guitar and handing it back in.

"I suppose the lessons over now." Kari stated, as Takeru put his guitar back in its case **(a/n: He had brought his own, as they were going to Matts house tonight)**

"Yep! Alls right with the world." Takuya stated, as he approached the duo, followed by Kouji and Zoe.

"You know, it wasn't that bad Takuya." Kouji told the brown haired boy, as they exited the music room.

"For you guys, but for me it was like hell on earth." 

"And I always thought there was fire in hell…" Takeru shook his head sadly… 

Kari smiled. "Poor little Take-chan… all that worrying for nothing."

Takeru gave her a playful glare, as she laughed.  

"If you 2 are done with you're _flirting!_ Maybe we could leave the 'hell on earth' and go to our lockers." Zoe smirked as she pushed them out the door.

**- - - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -**

"No more school for 2 whole months!" Takuya yelled as they left their lockers.

"Yeah!  This is going to be the best Holiday, huh Ko?" Zoe smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, who blushed at the new nickname.

"So, what's happening now? Is your brother going to pick us up?" Takuya asked, still smirking at Koji's new nickname.

"No… His G-" Takeru stopped himself just in time. "Sora and Hikari's brother are." 

"Oh… right." Takuya said.  "Are you hiding something from us, or doesn't your brother want to meet us?"

"No! My brother wants to meet you guys, er… there are just some… complications." T.K explained as best he could, running his hand nervously through his hair.

Hikari giggled, and took Takeru's hand into her own.  "Come on! Lets go already." She laughed, before pulling her boyfriend out the doors and onto the path outside.

She jumped happily down the steps of the school, and the rest followed, before turning round Takeru and looking at him thoughtfully.

"You're thinking." She stated as T.K looked down at her surprised.

"Where'd you get that idea?" he answered back sarcastically.

"Keru!" She whined, and looked up at his blue sapphires with her own rubies in a pleading sort of way.  

Takeru shook his head.  "It's nothing really, I was just wondering how we are going to tell our brothers… about us." He stated.

"Oh! Is that all?" Kari smiled happily.  "Don't worry about that, Keru." 

He raised his eyebrows in a disbelieving way, making Kari laugh.

"We'll just wing it." Hikari smiled up at him, and squeezed his hand.

Takeru kissed her forehead, and pushed some of her chocolate brown hair behind her ears.  "You always know what to say, Hika…" He paused for a second "Although somehow, I still feel like I'm walking straight to my deathbed."

Hikari laughed again, before coming face-to-face with a boy…

A boy with gravity defying hair.

A very angry and red boy with gravity defying hair.

…also in over-protective-brother mode I might add.

Takeru looked at the teen that was presently trying to glare a hole through his head.

"…Tai.  Long time no see." He said nervously.

Taichi growled softly under his breath.

"explain" was all that could be made out of it.

Takeru laughed nervously, squeezing Hikari's hand tightly, cutting out all circulation.

"Wouldn't it be better if we explained when we're all together?" Takeru asked hopefully.

Taichi glared, before sighing… "Fine… but only because your brother and I make a better team together…"

"Great… just great…" Takeru muttered under his breath

Tai just glared again saying softly…"don't think your off the hook yet Takaishi…"

"Fine with me." Takeru said.  "You know, you haven't changed at all Tai." 

"Opposite of you…" Tai replied, a little more kindly than their previous conversation.  "What happened to the little 'Teeks' we said goodbye to at the airport?" 

"He grew up" Takeru shrugged.  "Anyways, these are my friends, Takuya, Zoe and Koji.  Guys this is Kari's older and protective brother, Taichi, who, if I know well enough, is probably planning my end at this moment." Takeru said, as they all greeted each other.

"Caught me red handed Takaishi, Well, now TO THE VAN!" Taichi took the lead, and walked over towards a pretty big van, which had tinted windows.

They all clambered into the van, talking about holidays, asking questions, ect.

**- - - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -**

Far into the drive to Matts house, Hikari lay her head comfortably on Takeru's shoulder, and stared into his sapphire eyes.  Takeru just pulled her closer to him, placing his arm around her waist, looking at her questionably.

"Hey Take?" Hikari whispered in Japanese.

"Hai Hika?" Takeru replied (_Hai = yes.)___

"Do you know how you're going to explain your brother to Zoe and Takuya?" 

"Iie.. I don't have a clue…" Takeru chuckled nervously "I was just going to wing it, like always."   (_Iie = no)___

"Oh…" Kari said quietly, her brow furrowed cutely in a pondering stance, and her mouth forming a small pout-frown.

Takeru just smiled at his angel.  "But, it'll be okay, Hikari.  There isn't any correct way to tell your friends 'my brothers a famous superstar and I've been keeping it from you since forever.'" __

Hikari smiled happily up at Takeru.  "Your right… just from the way Takuya and Zoe are acting, they don't have a clue… I hope they take it okay…" 

"Hai… Me too Hika, Me too." Takeru said as he ruffled up her hair.

"Oi!  What was that for!" Hikari laughed and looked up to her new boyfriend as he laughed as well.

She stared at the windscreen pouting, making Takeru's heart melt… having the exact effect she wanted.

Takeru forced her head to turn and look at him, his sapphire blue eyes innocent and pleading, as he rested his forehead against hers.  "I'm sorry, Hika… is there any way I can make it up to you?" 

Hikari smirked shamelessly "Hai, perhaps." 

Suddenly sparks were sent all down her body, as his lips touched her forehead. 

"Like that?" 

"Maybe." She tried to smirk, but she couldn't hide the teasing joy from her eyes, as his lips touched her rosy cheeks, sending those joyous sparks down her body again.

Takeru looked at her innocently and questionably.  

"Getting closer…" She whispered into his ear, before his lips touched her own lips in a spark moment of passion.

His eyes held all the innocence in the world as they pulled away.

Hikari smiled, trying to smirk, but failing miserably.  "I think I can let you off this once." She whispered into his ear, before they kissed again.

In the front seats, Sora laughed, as she watched Taichi try and control his anger.  His eye twitching slightly as he finally put on the indicator, and drove down a private road.  Roughly shoving an i.d pass out the window to the security man at the gate he continued down to the large house in the distance, his mouth in permanent frown the whole way.

"I bet the way they got together was **SO KAWAII**!" Sora smiled at Taichi, happy about finding something to tease him about. (_Kawaii = cute)_

__

"I don't want to know…" Tai said (almost growled) as he tried not to look in the rear vision mirror at the flirting duo, and he glared at the road in front of him.

Slowly they came in front of a door.  The car stopped in the driveway, and Taichi got out, and opened the back door.

"If you two are done, we can all get out and see your brother now." He said as calmly as possible, as everyone got out of the car.

"I can't believe it!" Zoe said when she parted from her boyfriends touch.  "We finally get to meet this secretive brother of yours." 

"Yeah…" Takeru said, as he, Koji and Kari all shared knowing glances.  Koji was just happy he found out about all this and wasn't about to get the surprise of his life.  Zoe and Takuya were just completely oblivious.

Grabbing their backpacks they jumped out of the car slowly walked up the white front steps and Taichi took out his keys and opened the door.  

They entered into a large hallway, and they followed Tai and Sora into a carpeted room, which looked like a living room.  It had sofa's a wide-screen t.v, and some other chairs.  

"Where's Matt?" Kari asked, as everyone sat down on some chairs.

"Oh, he's in the practice room, with the rest of the guys.  I think he wants to speak to you and Takeru first.  Something about tomorrow night." Sora answered, brushing some hair away from her face.

"Koji, Zoe and Takuya, you guys just make yourself comfortable.  We'll go and tell Matt that we're here."

Taichi laughed "Yeah, and don't go wondering around.  The house is massive, we'll all be back in a second." He said, before following T.K, Kari and Sora out of the living room.

Takuya sat down next to Koji and Zoe on a massive couch, and grabbed the T.V guide.

"I can't believe how big this house is!" he said as he flicked through all the pages.

Zoe nodded in agreement.  "I know. I didn't even think that Takeru's brother was staying in Australia for that long." 

"Mystery to me.  Oh well, may as well find something to do while where waiting for them to come back."  Takuya replied, picking up the remote control and turning on the T.V.

**- - - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -**

"Hello?" Sora called as she knocked and opened a wooden door.  The music that was coming from inside stopped and the people inside looked up.

"Sora?" 

"Yep, its me Yama, and Tai and I picked up the little rascals you ordered." She said as she walked inside the room, followed by Takeru and Hikari.

"T.K?"

"Hey Matt." Takeru said as he walked in the door, looking at the guitar and the rest of the band.   "You haven't changed at all. Except of course for the immense amount of fame and ego." He joked.

"I'll ignore that last comment, but, hey, its great to see you little bro." Matt replied and he and Takeru gave each other a hug.  "I think you may have grown a bit since I last saw you though." He laughed, and ruffled up T.K's hair.

Takeru just glared.  "I'm practically as tall as you know, Matt." 

"Not to me, you ain't, to me you'll always be my baby brother!" Matt laughed again.

"Whatever."

"I think Kari and T.K have something they want to tell you… right?"  Taichi said suddenly, breaking up the reunion as he walked in the door.

"They got together?" Matt asked, causing Tai to stare with his mouth agape.

"How did you know?" Kari asked.  

"It's pretty simple, I mean, you both talk about each other non-stop.  I can't think of a better pair, except of course, me and Sor." Yamato explained, smiling slightly, as Taichi started to form a glare.

"Oh, cut the over-protective brother act Taichi, I thought we already decided that our siblings were perfect together, we can't keep them away from each-other forever." Matt said, and Taichi just shrugged.

"Fine."  Tai gave-in.  "They are old enough to look after themselves, I suppose, but if your brother does anything to hurt my little sister, he'll have to come to me."

"I'll never hurt Hika intentionally."  Takeru said sincerely.  "and that's a promise."

Hikari just smiled up and Takeru, and he kissed her forehead softly.

"Ditto" she whispered in his ear, staring into his pure, bright blue eyes she loved so much, and they kissed softly again, enjoying their aura mixing together.

"Hey T.k?" Matt asked once they'd finished.

"Yeh Matt?" Takeru replied, his eyes never leaving Hikari's.

"You don't mind playing second Guitar tomorrow night, do you?" 

Takeru looked up at Matt and shrugged.  "No, that's fine.  I've been practicing the music anyway, I thought you'd ask me something like that."  

"Great.  Thanks lil'bro." Matt said, patting his brother on the back.

"Just don't _ever_ call me that again, okay Yamato?" 

Matt just laughed.  "So, where are these friends of yours?"

"Waiting in the living room." Takeru answered.  "But, I still haven't told them about you yet, so expect them to be a little surprised."

"Sure, but we've kept them waiting long enough now… lets go to the living room." Yamato said, opening the door.

**- - - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -**

"I wonder where they went?" Zoe thought aloud, as she looked at the clock.  "They've been gone for a while now."

"Don't worry, this place is so big, it probably took them 15 mins to get to wherever they were going!" Takuya said, as he pressed buttons on the X-box he and Koji had found in a cupboard. 

"Yeh, and don't forget Takeru's seeing his older brother who he hasn't seen in 2 years." Koji continued, as he overlapped Takuya in the game.

"I suppose." Zoe said.

"Just one thing guys." Koji started as Takuya started moaning about losing the game again.  "Takeru told me that when we meet his brother we should act like ourselves."

"Why'd he-.." Zoe started but stopped as she heard the door handle turn.

The trio looked up, and saw Takeru walk in holding hands with Hikari.  

"Guys, please don't freak out too much.  Okay?" Takeru started, looking at Takuya and Zoe's confused faces.  Koji and Takuya stood up next to Zoe, waiting patiently.

"This is my older brother." ****

The door opened slightly more, revealing Yamato, Sora (holding on to Matt) and Taichi.

"Yamato Ishida."

"Pleased to meet you." Koji bowed slightly "I'm Koji Minamoto."

At this time Koji was really the only one still able to talk.

Zoe was staring at Matt, mouth open wide while Takuya was saying a few colourful words rather slowly, as if trying to register everything, and mouth open wide.

Koji bit his lip, looking warily over at his girlfriend and closest friend, who were looking like they wouldn't be talking anytime soon.  

"This is my girlfriend, Zoe, and the resident goggle head, Takuya."

Yamato smiled "Nice to meet you, my lil'bro told me heaps about you guys."

It took Zoe about 10 seconds to answer as she stuttered, trying to find her voice. 

"Holy shit--- I mean, its nice to meet you too." 

_Mental note:  Torture Takeru Takaishi_

"**YOU MEAN MATT ISHIDA IS YOUR BROTHER!!!" **Takuya screamed as what Takeru had told them finally went through his brain.  (_A/N: Sorry, I don't mean to make Takuya seem dumb, I actually like him, not as much as Koji, Takeru and Kouichi, but he's okay….)___

"Hi" Matt said.

Takuya stared back dazed… in an _omg someone famous is talking to me _expression.

"Hi…" He finally replied.  "You're my idol, you know…"

"I should have told them," Takeru stated to no one in particular.

"Hell yeah, Take…" Hikari replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  "But I think they took it pretty well."

Takeru just looked at his girlfriend as if she were mad, raising an eyebrow unbelievingly.

"At least Takuya didn't faint…" Kari smiled at him.  "It could've been a lot worse." 

"I guess." Takeru said, looking over at Takuya, who had gotten over the shock, and was now talking excitedly with Matt, who seemed a bit flabbergasted at how much this boy knew about him. 

T.K turned back around to look at Kari only to be staring into the face of an angry blonde. 

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU KEPT THAT FROM US!!!!" Zoe screamed at the sandy haired boy, whose blue eyes were opened wide.

"2 YEARS TAKERU! ARG!"

T.K laughed nervously.  

"Chill, Zee.  It just wasn't the type of thing he wanted to share with Australia." Hikari saved her boyfriend "He went through all sorts of stuff in Japan." 

Takeru nodded.  "I just wanted to be known as Takeru Takaishi, instead of Matt Ishida's little brother." 

"I guess, but you still could've told us." Zoe said, before turning to her boyfriend.

  
  


"Don't look at me." Koji said, as his girlfriend advanced.  "I had nothing to do with this."

"A little too much of nothing."  Zoe said.  "You seemed a little too calm about this whole escapade."

"Oh. Koji found out the day Kari arrived because he could understand Jap." T.K explained.

"Sora just about gave _everything_ away!" Kari laughed.  "It was funny." 

"Nothing to do with it, huh?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea to keep it from you guys!" Koji said in his defence.

Zoe smiled and kissed his cheek.  "I know, Ko."  She then turned on the _'betrayers'… _"You would never do something that evil."

"Don't worry." Hikari kissed Takeru softly.  "They'll get over it." 

"Wonder when I should tell them about being in the band?" T.K questioned.

"That should probably wait for a while.  One surprise at a time, Take-chan." Kari smiled, and Takeru put his arms around her waist, and she placed hers around his shoulders.

"I love you." Takeru said.

"I love you too, Keru."  Hikari managed to whisper, as they dipped in for another soft kiss.

That same feeling jolted through their bodies, the electrifying passion that was released from one single touch, the way that just from being in one another's presence they could feel complete.

The feeling of being loved, and loving in return.  Being with the one you were destined to be with.  For all eternity.

At that moment, they knew, everything would turn out all right; they would conquer all problems, and stay together through it all.  They would never mentally be apart again.  

They had nothing to fear anymore.

Everything was perfect at that moment.

Everything would turn out fine.

Their true destiny was each other.

In Love.

**- - - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -**

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**- - - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -******

**Authors Notes: **

YAY!

  
I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I'm going to Melbourne tomorrow, and **won't be able to update until the New Year.**

I decided that you guys would prefer a chapter now, than in a month.

**I am sooooo sorry it took me sooo long to do this.**

**PLEASE READ JOYOUS HEARTACHE! **(my other story) **I think its coming along nicely as well!**

I was so positive I would finish this story before 2004, but I'm afraid that's not going to happen.

Sorry guys.

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE!_**

****

**DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY GOOD SONGS THEY THINK I SHOULD USE IN THE CONCERT? **(next chapter) **IF YOU DO, PLEASE E-MAIL ME WITH IT… OR TELL ME IN THE REVIEW, ALTHOUGH THE LYRICS WOULD BE NICE, IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEM, JUST TELL ME THE NAME OF THE SONG, AND WHO IT IS BY! __**

****

**_THANKYOU!_**

Please Review!

♥**Em**

**_REVIEW!_**


	11. Perfect Melody

**::Losing Sight of Fate::**

**::Chapter 10- Perfect Melody::**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Authors Notes: **

G'day,

Well, here it is, the last chapter of Losing Sight of Fate. Actually, I think its more of a #1 epilogue, as the main point of the story was for T.K and Kari to get together, and for the guys to meet Matt, and that has been done… so this is more of an epilogue, but not really… If you get what I'm saying… Thanks to everyone who has reviewed… especially those who have reviewed throughout the whole story… 

Just a note to those who are interested in an actual epilogue (going back to japan)… I actually have an idea for a sequel; I may post the epilogue/first chapter of the Sequel up here, as well as in the new story. (it would be when t.k and kari go back and tell everyone)

I'll write more about the Sequel in the last author's notes, so that I don't spoil any parts of the upcoming chapter…

I based the stage of the concert in this chapter from the Robbie Williams Concert I went to about a month and a bit ago… so, yeah, if you have been to the Robbie Williams concert, just think of the stage like that.

OOOOH! And I also found the names of the other members of Matts band!!! It was on an Internet site (shrine to Yamato)… it was actually a really good site; it even had pics of Yama and Sors kiddies!!! They are so Kawaii! Anyways, I got the names off that site, so if they are wrong, don't blame me!

JP and Tommy are also sort of in this chapter… I just thought, why not, I mean, I have the other three, so I had to have two other characters, so why shouldn't it be them?? 

**NOTICE: **There will be some Japanese in these chapters, the Japanese word will be in _italics, _and the translation in italics after they have spoken!

Oh, and thanks to the people who gave me ideas for songs!

That's about all I have to say, enjoy the last chapter! 

Luv, Em

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Thanks:  **BIG thankyou to all the reviewers who suggested songs for me to use in this chapter… special thanks goes to **lost soul 101**, **the unknown warrior 11** and **Wolf Runner **who gave me the lyrics to some songs, even though in the end, I only had enough space to have one song… thankyou!!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Updated Disclaimer: **I really don't think that anyone who is reading this would be bothered to get a lawyer, find out exactly who I am, and sue me… but just for the record, I don't own digimon, Aussie Stadium… and the song _this is how you remind me _belongs to nickelback.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**H**ikari Kamiya sighed softly as she reached up to her chocolate brown hair and pulled the pink hair tie out of it, letting her hair slowly wave down to her shoulders, framing her angelic face. She couldn't believe everything that had happened in the past few days, and to tell the truth, she was really worn out.

She scooted closer to her boyfriend on the couch, and curled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.  Takeru tore his eyes away from the music his brother had given him to learn, and smiled down at her, kissing her head softly.

"What's up, Angel?" He whispered into her ear.

Kari pouted slightly "Tired" she replied in an adorable voice.

"Hey… you can't go to sleep yet, its only 5pm." 

Hikari opened her eyes and smirked at Takeru.  "Watch me." 

Takeru smiled at her for a while, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"Come on, if you sleep now you wont be able to get to sleep later on tonight." 

Kari raised an eyebrow. "You sound like my mother."

"Please!" Takeru pleaded lifting up her head, and staring deep into her crimson eyes. 

"Fine." 

"Anyways, we've got practice soon." 

Hikari smiled sheepishly.  "I forgot, what songs are you playing in?" She asked, leaning over to look at T.K's music.

"Matt said the same ones as you." T.K smiled "I'm pretty sure he set it all up that way." 

"We're lucky he's not as overprotective as Tai." 

"He used to be, when we were younger.  Still is sometimes, I think he saw this coming a mile away." Takeru reasoned, putting his arm around Hikari as she leaned against him.

"So did a few people, like Sora."

"Heh, they spend way too much time together."

Hikari smiled up at T.K, as a comfortable silence rose around them.

"Keru? How do you think the others will take it?" She asked, staring down at Takuya, Koji and Zoe, who were sitting on their sleeping bags and talking.

"You mean back in Japan? Don't worry, It'll be fine, and besides, that's still a quite bit into the future." 

"You're right…" she replied, kissing his cheek. "But still…"

"Trust me, our friends back home know us inside out, I'm positive that they will completely understand, or maybe even guess like Yamato.  The only one who this will come as a complete surprise will be Davis, unless a miracle occurred while I was away and he changed… which, knowing my luck, wont happen for quite a few years"

"T.K!" Hikari laughed and playfully slapped her boyfriends shoulder.  

"What? So he has changed??" 

"No. Not really, but he's not as bad." Hikari shook her head. "It's just you've never really talked about him like that."

"See! I'm good! 3 years of his bad spelling, and that's one of the first evil things I've said!"  Takeru smiled as Hikari laughed. "Hey, I'm just kidding. You know that Davis and I were closer before I left."

Hikari nodded, as Takeru leaned down and placed his lips softly on hers.  They parted, their lips forming soft, loving smiles and their eyes windows of emotion for their partner to see into.

"Love you." Hikari smiled softly, she was still half sitting on her boyfriends lap.

Takeru's blue eyes shone caringly, as he leaned down with his forehead against Kari's, as they stared deeply into each others eyes.  "I Love you too." His whispered sincerely…

"BAKA! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY SISTER!" a voice suddenly yelled, shocking the two teenagers who sprung apart in surprise, Takeru was on the floor, rubbing his head and Kari had fallen over on the couch from being knocked off her boyfriends lap, wide eyed staring at her brother.

"Oh.  Its you… sorry! Never mind." The boy with gravity defying hair rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Takeru looked at Tai in disbelief "Geez Tai.  Who did you think I was? Yamato?" 

"Sorry T.K! I just forgot." Tai said.

"AND I am not a baby." Kari pouted.

"Whatever, Kar, but you'll always be my baby sister to me… now… why did I come here again?" 

"You got that line off Yamato." Kari pointed out, as she and T.K shared a look (he was now up from the floor, and feeling much better.) and their hands were once again intertwined.     

"Oh! Yeah! Matt wanted to know if your friends wanted to come to the practice, and then dinner, and all the little kiddies go off to bed."

Kari sent her brother death glares (which was ruined by the happy cheering Takuya and Izumi were sharing, our dear Koji was… well… Koji and remained pretty stoic with the exception of small smile.) 

"We are not little kiddies either." Kari continued the argument with her brother.

"Well, you younger people seem like that to us… its so sad when you reach old age." Taichi sighed sadly and way over dramatically. " Oh well, enjoy your youth, and band practice is in 10mins, Matt will have your heads if your late! Bye!" Tai said, walking out the door.

"Wonderful Youth" Kari sarcastically and rolled her eyes at her brothers exit. "Brothers." She sighed hopelessly.

Takeru smiled "I know exactly what you mean." 

Kari looked up at T.K, and smiled back gratefully before leaning in and kissing him softly, unconsciously caressing his hand and fiddling with his fingers as they deepened the kiss, before breaking apart, breathless.

"You always do." She whispered tenderly.

"Kari, T.K!" Zoe Orimoto said rather loudly as she and the others stood up.  "Can we come to that practice thing?"

"Sure, If you want to." T.K replied, picking up his guitar and music.  "May as well go now." He said, smiling at Kari.

"Yeah." His girlfriend said. "Might as well keep our heads for ourselves and play it safe." 

**-** **2 mins later -**

Zoe looked across at her boyfriend's face with utter most interest, as he looked at Takeru, confused. 

'Why is he looking like that.' She thought (there are very few times when Koji is confused.)

"Takeru?" Koji suddenly spoke. "Why do you have your guitar?" 

"Cause I'm in the band" Takeru answered before he thought, stopping suddenly. 

"You… You're what?!" Zoe stuttered.

The blonde boy laughed nervously… "I guess I forgot to mention that."

"I'll say." Koji replied.

"Have you been with them ALL THIS TIME?!" Takuya suddenly asked.

"Off course he hasn't! That would be impossible… right Tee?" Zoe looked towards her blonde friend.

Takeru nodded. "I stopped when I came to Australia, it was just for some extra money, but my brother wants me to rejoin for a while." 

"Anymore secrets?" Koji questioned.

"No I think that's it.  Anyway, The band obviously fell apart without me, and now they need me back."

"Actually, they had their first major breakthrough right after you left." Kari piped in.

"Hey! You didn't have to put a damper on my fantasy Hika." 

Kari rolled her eyes. "Har har… honestly Take, your starting to sound like your brother."

"Well he is my brother." T.K pointed out.

"…" Hikari sighed. '_I give up'_ … "You do know you're a hopeless case, Keru-chan."

"But you still love me." He said, smiling innocently.

She sighed, falling for her boyfriends charm and smiling. "That I do."

Takuya looked at the couple. "Wow, look at them."

"Yeah, hard to believe they've only officially been together for 1 day." Koji said. 

Zoe laughed. "They're acting like they have been together for ages."

"C'mon guys, we're gonna be late!" T.K said, as he and Kari parted, and they all made their way down the hallway to come to the door where the band was starting to set up.

"Well, have fun, you guys can sit with Tai over there" Takeru pointed to Kari's brother who was seated in some chairs.

Waving goodbye, he went up to Takashi, Yutaka and Akira- the other band members of his brothers band, greeting them as they ruffled his hair and gave him friendly hugs, happy to have their youngest member back again, before he started to tune up. Kari ran straight up to Sora, and they both started warming up their voices.

Takuya, Zoe and Koji walked over to the place where Tai was sitting… 

"Hey guys, so you decided to watch?" Tai greeted as they sat down.

"Course we did, it'll be interesting to see how they practice a big event like this." Zoe replied.

Taichi nodded, "Well, I think they've figured out everything that they are doing, they just have to go through the songs a few more times and check the lighting." 

"But, aren't you in the Band?" Takuya asked.

"Nope, I don't think I could.  I've never been able to sing a note, let alone play an instrument. I just came along to support my best friends and to keep an eye on my little sister."

Koji smirked. "Sounds like someone we know."

"Yeah, Takuya's musically challenged as well." Zoe laughed.

"I am not. I just have trouble with it." Takuya reasoned.

"That's the same thing, Takuya." Koji said, as everyone laughed, before drawing their attention to the practice that had just started.

**- - 4 hours later (9 pm) - - **

Hikari lazily curled up next to her boyfriend on the couch, looking up at his handsome face, his golden locks falling gracefully over his forehead, the way the moonlight reflected into his sapphire blue eyes.  She loved his eyes; they were like a gateway to his mind, like an open book, if you knew how to read them.

She could see them now, the way they sparkled, overflowing with emotions.  Her pink lips slowly formed a smile as Takeru turned his attention over to her, kissing her softly on the forehead, and wrapping his arm around her.

"I love you" She said softly.

"I love you too, Hika." He replied, before letting out a chuckle.  "Its strange, before today I was afraid of ever letting you know my feelings, but now I feel like we've always been together."

Kari nodded. "And we always will be." She said, smiling and resting her head on him, enjoying his touch as his fingers combed through her hair.  

Takeru lifted her head up and gazed into her deep crimson eyes, and kissing her lips softly. "Forever." He whispered as they parted.

Hikari's heart lifted as she stared into his eyes, hearing those words echo through her head as she stared into his sapphire eyes that were sparkling with sincerity.

"Thankyou." She said.

"What for?" Takeru asked, puzzled.

"For making this the best day of my life." Hikari smiled.

T.K smiled back and tweaked her nose. "Hey, I should be the one thanking you! You were the one who confessed first." 

"mmm, but you replied back." 

"With nothing but the truth." He said. "Well, I'll thankyou for making me the luckiest guy on earth, and we'll call it even." 

Hikari giggled. "k."  and they dipped in for another kiss, deepening it as Kari unconsciously running through Takeru's soft blonde hair, and his hand gently cupping her face.  Their senses alert as the kiss became more passionate as they pressed their lips together, softly kissing from different angles, before breaking apart breathless.

"Wow." Hikari breathed, looking at the boy she loved.

"Yeah.  Wow." Takeru replied in awe of all her beauty, his fingers still gently caressing her cheek. 

"Well today certainly has been surprising."  Zoe said from her sleeping bag. 

"Are you kidding!? That's an understatement!" Takuya said grinning happily.

Koji nodded. "I cant believe Tee was able to keep this a secret from us for so long."

"Yeah.  I know that was the last thing I expected.  Now that I know about Matt, it seems so stupid that I never guessed before, since they're so alike." Zoe smiled up at her boyfriend.

Takeru tore his eyes away from his goddess, listening in on the conversation.  Suddenly remembering something, he searched his jeans pockets, before finding the items he'd been looking for.

"Here, I almost forgot." He said, smiling as he handed over 5 tickets to Takuya (who was closest to the couch.) 

The brown haired gogglehead read them intently. "Aussie Stadium, Teenage Wolves- Saturday 13th December… Door A"  The teenagers in the room that were going to the concert (not playing in it) stared at them wide open. __

"No way… those are like, the BEST SEATS!!!" Zoe said loudly, her smile growing wider.

"Yep! You have me and Kari's fabulous blackmailing skills to thank for them." Takeru smiled back at his ecstatic friends.

"But, there are 5, there are only 3 of us." Koji pointed out.

Kari shrugged. "We figured you could invite some people from school" 

"That's perfect!" Zoe said. "This is so wonderful! How can we repay you?" 

Takeru smiled "There's really no need to" he smirked. "Its on my brother."

"Wow. We'll thank him tomorrow." Koji smiled at his friend, before Takuya pulled him into a discussion.

"So guys, who else can we invite?" Takky asked as they began brainstorming.

Takeru and Hikari smiled at each other, happy in each other's presence as they lazily changed channels on the tv.

**- - A while later (10pm)- -**

Kari exited the bathroom, brushing her short hair softly.  She was wearing her pj's along with the rest of the guys, who were all sitting on the couch.  She could sense her boyfriends' bright blue eyes on her as she walked out onto the balcony.

A warm breeze blew as she looked up at the bright moon and twinkling stars, suddenly feeling two strong arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back into her boyfriends chest and shivers as he kissed her neck softly.

"What's up, _Tenshi_?" (_Angel) _she hears Takeru's sweet tenor voice whisper softly, tickling her ear.

Hikari smiled up at Takeru's crystal blue eyes as he rested his chin against her soft hair.  She turned around in his arms, placing her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I was looking at the stars." She replies softly, moving her head to look up at the black sky, painted with twinkling diamonds. "They're so bright out here, shining innocently, just for us, _ne_ Takeru?"  (_right? Or, Don't you think?)_

"_Hai" _(_yes) _The blonde boy says, putting his finger softly under her chin and turning her head back towards him, and brought his lips down closer to hers. "just for us, Hika" he finished, and with that he leans in and touches her lips softly, deepening the kiss.  Hikari just smiled inside, and leaned in, happily letting her boyfriend take over as she melts in his arms.

Eventually, they break apart breathless, their foreheads touching all they can do is smile sweetly at each other.  Hikari turns around in her boyfriends' arms so she can see the stars.  Takeru's arms were still wrapped around her waist, and the young soul mates bask in the moonlight, as the stars twinkle down on them, innocently.

Inside, Zoe watched them smiling and putting her head on her boyfriends shoulder, who automatically put his arms around her.

"They're so sweet together." She said, fiddling with some of Koji's hair.

"Too sweet." Takuya exclaimed. "I think I'm getting diabetes just watching them."   

"Or it may be all those cookies you're eating." Koji pointed out, before everyone erupted into laughter.

That night everyone slept peacefully, hands intertwined on purpose, and hearts soaring with happiness.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"RISE AND SHINE, EARLYBIRDS!" a voice broke the pristine silence of the living room where the gang were sleeping.

"go away Yama… 5 more minutes." Takeru said groggily, grabbing a pillow that was conveniently next to him and throwing it at the sound of the voice.

"OUCH!!" the pillow hit landed off target, hitting Tai who had just opened the door.  "What was that for."  He asked, rubbing the spot where the pillow had rebounded off his head.

Yamato's laughed gleefully at his best friends misfortune, although it was muffled by Tai whacking him in the face with the pillow.

Slowly everyone rubbed his eyes, and sat up in their sleeping bags.

"Takaishi, If you did ANYTHIN---" Tai started, before he was interrupted by a half asleep Takuya.

  
  


"er…What are you doing here?" Takuya asked, his eyes staring at Yamato as wide-eyed as they could in their half asleep state.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "I live here at the moment."

Takuya blinked, rubbing his eyes. "…Oh… yeah… I remember." He laughed nervously, before getting hit on the head by Zoe.

"Don't mind him, he's just slow in the mornings." She said.

Kari and T.K shared a look. "So, _onii-chan_, you woke us up, why?" Takeru asked, annoyed. (_big brother)_

Yamato shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "I had an urge to annoy my little brother, and get hit with a pillow…" He rolled his eyes sarcastically "and also because its 9:45am and we all decided that it was time for everyone to be up."  
  


Soon enough, everyone was down the hall sitting down, after getting changed and ready.  Takeru was in shorts and a green tank top, Koji was in the same but his top was blue, and Takuya's top was red. (_A/N im not in a very creative mood…) _The girls were wearing skirts, and Kari was wearing a pretty white top with a big pink flower on it (sort of Hawaiian like) and Zoe was wearing a light purple 'Billabong Brand' (_A/N don't own it) _top.

Yamato came in (after talking to the manager about this and that) to tell everyone about what was happening today.

"Okay everyone, here's the deal.  Takashi, Yutaka, Akira, Taichi, Sora and I will all be going down to Aussie Stadium to get prepared for tonight.  The little ones can do what they want, go to the beach, or stay by the pool until 2pm when Taichi will pick everyone up and drop them all off at their houses, and Takeru and Hikari will come back here.  Any questions." He looked around the room, ignoring the raised eyebrow and rolling eyes of his little brother. "Good."

Takuya, Koji and Zoe called their parents about what was happening, before calling their 2 friends about coming to the concert.  They then went back into their room and got changed into their beach clothes.  It was around 35oc, the perfect weather for going to the beach! 

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_(A/N: I don't understand Fahrenheit, which I think Americans use, but I have a trusty little thermometer here that tells me both Fahrenheit and Celsius, and it tells me _**35oc**_ is around _**95oF**_… so… I hope that helps anyone confused…)      _

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

** - 1:00 - **

Kari lay on her back, relaxing in the midday heat as the sun blazed down against the hot sand.  The waves crashed along the shoreline as she and Zoe talked happily, as if they'd known each other forever. 

Pushing back her sunglasses, she looked up from her lying position on the towel at the boys, who were running around with a soccerball (Takeru had wanted to play basketball, but as Takuya pointed out, it wouldn't bounce very well on the sand).

They had been at the beach for 2 hours now, 1 hour of which was spent eating.

Takeru, Koji and Takuya ran up towards the towels, their legs aching from running in the sand.  Dropping the soccer ball into the beach bag, T.K reached in for the water bottle and sat down on his towel next to his girlfriend.

"You guys looked like you were having fun." Kari said.

T.K smiled. "Yeah.  We were."

Putting down the water bottle, his eyes started to twinkle mischievously, an unnatural smirk was shown on his face.

Hikari laughed. "What are you thinking about, Keru?"  She looked over her shoulder to look at Zoe, only to find the towel vacant, looking down at the sea she could see Zoe being pulled in, unmercifully into the ocean by her boyfriend. A smirk identical to Takeru's was on Koji's face.

She looked at her boyfriend. "Uh uh" she shook her head. "no no no no way" but before she knew it she was in Takeru's arms, squealing as he ran into the cool ocean. 

"No! Put me down…" Kari squealed, her toes in the water.

T.K laughed. "You sure about that?" he asked.  Looking down at the sea directly below her, Kari tightened her grip on her boyfriends' shoulders, having second thoughts.

"No! Don't you dare, Take…" 

Takeru just laughed, as Kari pouted. "But you told me to…" he said innocently.

"Don't you---" she started, but was cut off by a splash and the fact she was now underwater.

"Dare." She finished as she came up, dripping wet. 

T.K and Koji smiled victoriously at each other, happy with the fact that they had succeeded in getting their girlfriends in the water.

Kari glared at the sandy haired boy she called her boyfriend.  

"What?" he asked innocently. "Don't give me that look…" He walk/swam up to her, and took her hands into his.

"Hey, come on… don't you feel a lot cooler now?" he asked.

Kari looked at herself.  "I suppose… but still…"

"I don't get you girls… you cant just go to the beach and bake yourselves."

Kari smiled, and before she knew it, his lips were against hers in a soft and gentle kiss.

"Don't think that every time you do this you can just come and kiss me and I'll forgive you." She said as soon as they parted.

TK's innocent eyes blinked back at her. "Course not."

She smiled. "This is just an exception."

"But first…" she started, "Im going to get you back!" she finished, splashing Takeru in the face…

And that was how the day went on.  Zoe and Kari were very happy that they unmercifully beat their boyfriends in the 'splashing war'.  At 2pm on the dot, Tai was greeted with 2 very happy and very wet girls, and 3 just very wet boys.

**- - 7:50 pm - -**

"Wow… how did you get these tickets guys?" an awed Tommy asked from the back seat of the car.

"Just luck, I suppose." Takuya smiled at the younger boy.  They had invited Tommy and JP to come to the concert, and were sharing a ride there.  Tommy and JP had met TK a lot of times, but didn't see them as often, due to the age differences (JP= yr older) 

"Matt is so cool… don't you think JP?" Tommy asked, practically jumping out of his seat.

JP looked thoughtful "I suppose, but I'm more interested in Sora.  She's got looks, talent-"

"And is dating Matt." Takuya cut in.

"Hey, I can dream" JP shrugged his shoulders.

Koji chuckled. "Sure, just don't let Matt know what you're dreaming about."

"Yeah, I don't think he would be to happy about that." Zoe smiled.

"God guys, they're celebrities… I didn't really mean it, its not like we're ever going to meet them." JP complained. "Your taking it way to seriously." He didn't notice the secretive smiles that were on the other three's faces.

Tommy grinned. "Yeah! But it'd be way cool if we got to meet them!"

JP smiled and ruffled up Tommy's hair. "With seats like these, Matt and Sora may even look at us."

Tommy smiled happily. "That'd be great." He said, before pouting. "And don't mess up my hair, im not a baby anymore."

"You're a lot younger than us kiddo…" the older boy retorted, as the car finally pulled into a parking space.

They all got out of the car, and walked across to the Aussie Stadium, walking in through the gate that had a big **A** above it, they went to the place their ticket told them to.

"There's something I don't get though guys…" JP said thoughtfully.

Takuya looked up. "Huh? What is it?" 

"Why didn't Takeru and that girl come?" he asked.

Koji, Zoe and Takuya smiled at each other. 

"They had something they needed to do." Koji said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fair enough." Tommy said. "It just means that we can come along!"

"Hey guys." A new voice appeared, they all turned around to meet the deep chocolate eyes and bushy hair of Taichi Kamiya, standing behind the fence.

"Tai, hi!" Zoe smiled. "These are our friends, JP and Tommy. Guys this is…"

"Taichi, but you can call me Tai.  Im T.K's brothers best friend." Tai finished.

"He's also T.Ks' best friend's brother." Koji pointed out.

"Hi… Oh, I forgot you guys were meeting T.K's brother, what's he like?" JP asked.

"He's cool, but you guys can meet him after the concert." Takuya said, clapping JP on the back. (don't ask why… I dunno.)

Tommy looked confused. "After the concert? Why, is he also watching it?" 

Takuya sweatdropped, laughing nervously with his hand behind his head, "Er… uh… yeah… he is…" 

"Well, I was just going to make sure you guys are here, but the concerts about to start, so I'll stay here for a bit." Tai said, just as he spoke the curtains that were surrounding the stage closed, and all the lights went out except in one position, everything was pitch black, and the whole crowd was cheering.  

After a few seconds Takeru's guitar started playing a simple background melody as Matts voice came from the speakers, and behind the curtain.

**_Never made it as a wise man_**

**_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_**

**_Tired of livin' like a blind man_**

**_I'm sick of sight without sensing of feeling_**

****

This is how you remind me 

The curtains opened, revealing Matt, holding the microphone with his hands and his face close towards the microphone as well, Takeru carelessly strumming his notes on his guitar, and the whole band staring out into the massive crowd… lights now came on focusing on each band member, Takeru joins in with the singing and the drummer, plays his drums.

**_This is how you remind me of what I really am_**

**_This is how you remind me of what I really am_**

****

At this point the whole band erupts into the melody, as well as the large crowd joining in the singing.

**_It's not like you say sorry, I was waiting on a different story_**

**_This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking_**

**_I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle _**

**_These five words in my head scream "are we havin fun yet?"_**

****

Matt, like the performer he is goes up to the front of the stage to continue singing, as he continues solo, Takeru only playing his guitar.****

**_It's not like you didn't know that_**

**_I said I love you and I swear I still do_**

**_And it must have been so bad_**

**_Cause livin' with me must had damn near killed you_**

****

Takeru starts singing again along with his brother, who's touching the hands of all the front row fans in the crowd.

**_This is how you remind me of what I really am_**

**_This is how you remind me of what I really am_**

Once again the band erupts, Takeru moving along with the beat, and Matt moves back to the middle of the stage.

****

**_It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story_**

**_This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking_**

**_I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle_**

**_These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet?"_**

The whole band is suddenly quiet, only the ringing chord of the guitars last note can be heard, when the ringing dies T.K and the other guitar player start strumming their notes in solo, as Matt's angelic voice comes again as he stares out into the crowd.

****

**_Never made it as a wise man_**

**_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'_**

****

**_This is how you remind me_**

This is how you remind me 

****

Now the drum beats return, and Takeru moves down to his microphone, harmonizing his voice with his brothers.

**_This is how you remind me of what I really am_**

**_This is how you remind me of what I really am_**

****

Once again the band blasts out its music for the last part of the song. 

**_  
It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story _**

**_This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking_**

**_I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle_**

**_These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet!"_****__**

****

****

The words 'are we havin' fun yet' echo until only the ringing of the guitars can be heard, and the loud drastic cheering of the audience.

Matt smiles out at the crowd, still clapping and cheering, and he walks out onto the aisle part of the stage (it sort of goes out so he's surrounded by the crowd.)

"Wow" he breathes heavily as they continue clapping. "No really… wow…" He smiles, before screaming: "So, are we having fun?" 

The whole audience erupts into screams, as Matt just looks around.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," He smiles again. 

"Before we play our next song, I'd like to introduce you to my band members, who I owe so much to: Yutaka," Matt indicated to Yutaka. "Akira" He indicated to Akira, then to Takashi. "Takashi," Matt then smiled, taking Sora's hand into his own. "My girlfriend, Sora…" he said, all the boys in the area cheered at the pretty redhead who had appeared out of nowhere, and Matt sent glares to them all, putting his hand around her waist protectively. 

"And there are two new members… the mini-me on the guitar is my lil'bro, Takeru," He said indicating to the boy sending him death threats, which he ignored and continued, "and his gal' Kari." Matt said smiling a cheeky smile over at his brother, who just glared, making the crowd cheered again, a lot were smiling and whispering to their friends that they didn't know Matt had a little brother.

"Our next song is…" Matt introduced, once the crowd had settled down, and they started up the drumbeat and a steady guitar melody of their next song.

"I did not like the possessiveness in that… Kari is not T.K's girl… just his girlfriend…" Taichi muttered angrily leaning against the fence.

"Takeru… wait… do you mean that T.K is in the band." JP asked.

Tommy's smile was taking over his face and growing as his brain worked out everything and the next second he was jumping up and down. "YOU MEAN MATT IS T.K'S BROTHER??" 

"But, wait… I thought that we were meeting T.K's brother after the concert." JP said, clearly not believing everything he was being told.

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah… unless you want us to climb up onstage, walk over to Tee, and force him to introduce us all in the middle of their song." 

JP's eyes widened. "but.. but" he stuttered. "What about him… I mean Tai" he pointed at the oldest Kamiya. "I thought he was with T.K's brother?!" 

Tai turned around. "I am." He said, and JP smiled a triumphant smile that didn't last too long, as Taichi continued. "Notice the fact that I'm on the other side of the barrier, and the pass." He pulled up a contacted i.d pass.

JP's eyes widened even more as he came to a realization. "So… so… you're Matt Ishida's best friend." 

"The one and only, although, like T.K, I prefer being known by my name rather than who my best friend is." Tai said.

Tommy pouted. "How come you guys didn't tell us?" 

"We didn't even find out until yesterday, he kept us in the dark too. We would've told you." Izumi nodded, smiling kindly.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Takeru and Hikari walked off stage, the concert wasn't over yet, only their part in it… they walked out where Taichi was with the others.  Random fans pushed out autograph books, wanting them to sign it, and drowning T.K with questions like "Are you really Matt's brother?" and "Are all Ishida's this cute?" (Which Kari had to glare at them evilly for).  It took them a while to get down to the place where the guys were because they were signing the autograph books.

Finally they made their way to Takuya, Koji and the others, now ignoring the papers and questions.

"You guys did great!" Takuya said.

Zoe nodded. "Yeah, you looked like natural performers."

"Thanks…" Takeru replied, leaning against the fence.

"Why didn't you tell us T.K?" Tommy asked.

T.K looked down at the younger boy, pausing for a moment before he answered. "I would've, but one, I don't think you would have believed me, and 2, I'd much prefer to be known as Takeru, instead Yamato Ishida's brother."

"That alright, I just can't believe I get to meet Sora, and Matt!!" JP smiled. "And you, Kari, looked very nice also up on stage."

T.K glared at JP, his arms going around Kari's waist. "She's taken… and so is Sora," T.K said protectively (Sora _is_ like a sister to him) "Anyways, now is as good a time as any I suppose." Takeru mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

Kari looked at her boyfriend, the boy who never kept anything from her, her best friend whom she shared everything with. "Huh? What T.K?"

"Well, now that we're all here, I guess I'll tell everyone the news."

Koji raised an eyebrow. "What news." 

"I'm going to be moving back to Japan when Yamato and everyone else go back." He said, a sad look on his face and a ghost of a smile. All Kari could do was squeal and jump up on him, putting her hands around his neck, in sheer delight.  Takeru laughed and kissed her forehead lightly.

 "NO! Why?" Zoe yelled over Matt's fans and T.K's happy girlfriend.

"Cause my mum was coming here on exchange for 2 years, and those 2 years is up." Takeru said. "I'll really miss you guys." He said wistfully. 

"Damn… We'll miss you too." Takuya declared, shaking his head.

Koji put his hand on Takeru's shoulder. "But we're happy for you, Tee.  Japan's your true home, and who knows, perhaps we'll be able to visit you there one day."

"Thanks Koji." T.K said, smiling gratefully.

"That's my Ko! He always knows what to say when he feels like talking." Zoe grinned, taking his hand into her own, as she watched her boyfriend blush.

"We'll really miss you Tee." Takuya said. "But Koji's right, I'm sure we'll meet in the future, but you better keep in touch until then, or else."

Takeru laughed… he would really miss these guys. "Are you threatening me?"

Takuya's face turned into one of puzzlement. "er… I suppose." He brightened. "Yes! I am."  

They all laughed, as the music continued, and the night came to a close… watching the concert with high spirits and good friends, each knowing that although their time left together was limited, the friendship they shared was special, and would not be broken easily.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**On the Plane: 25th December (Christmas day)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Takeru smiled tenderly as he placed a lingering kiss on his sleeping angels temple and slowly brushed away some hair from her face.  Her breathing was soft and slow, a sure sign that she was asleep, and her face showed nothing but utter serenity.

He could understand why she was asleep, it was only 7am and her crimson eyes were shut off almost the moment they came onto the plane. He didn't mind though, he was happy just watching her breathe.  Everything about her dazzled him, and right now all he wanted to do was protect her delicate sleeping form.

It was half and hour ago that Takeru had said his last goodbyes to his Australian friends, after receiving many more threats from each one of them, and good luck wishes, he had boarded the plan with a wave, and without a second thought.

Now, though butterflies were beginning to form in the pit of his stomach.  

_'I'm going home' _He thought, realizing that in just a few hours, he would be back with all his old Japanese friends, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken… everyone.  Back in his old apartment, and the same school.

He smiled, turning his thoughts back to his angel.  They had come a lot closer since becoming a couple, in the past 2 weeks, they'd gone on their first date, second date, third date… They both agreed to take their relationship slowly, because they didn't want to ruin the friendship they had always had.

Slowly, sparkling ruby eyes opened to meet dazzling sapphire ones.

"Good Morning, _Tenshi_." _(angel) _Takeru whispered quietly, using her pet name.

Hikari smiled softly, but brilliantly in response, before groggily looking round herself. "We're on a plane." She said to herself in awe.

Takeru let a chuckle escape his grinning lips, as Kari leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing blissfully. "I've never been so happy." She said quietly. "You're really here…" she looked up to meet his stunning azure eyes.

"On the plane… coming back home." She finished.

"_Hai_ Hika, with you." He said, unconsciously running his hands through her hair. (_yes)_

"It was never quite 'home' without you there." She leant her head back on his shoulder. "I wish you never left." 

Takeru lifted her head lightly with his index finger. "Perhaps I was never meant to leave, but you know, if it didn't happen, a lot of things may not have turned out the way they did."

Hikari's eyes twinkled as she looked into his blue eyes sincerely. "And I wouldn't want it any other way." She whispered amorously, before dipping in for a passionate kiss.

So with their hearts soaring high in a pristine blue summer sky, they were complete.  With fate regained, they were ready to conquer what ever came their way, together.  

A few hours later, as the plane touched down on Japan, once again, everything was how it should be. They were in love, together again and back in their homeland.

Destiny was regained, Fate back on its one-way path.

Together, their harmony was complete, creating the perfect melody.

So hand in hand they walked out of the airport, towards life, and their future.  

Their perfect future, through good and bad, but forever…

…in love…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

 ****

**THE END….**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Authors Notes:**

OMG!!! ITS FINISHED!!! I CANT BELIEVE IT!!!…

Thankyou very much to everyone who has read this story, your reviews, and constant support throughout the long process of writing it have helped me immensely.  Thanks to everyone for the inspiration to keep going on with it!!  I'll miss u all so much!! T-T

So… what does everyone think about a sequel? In the sequel the guys from Aussie will be going down on exchange for a time to Odaiba… and Kouichi also lives in Odaiba, going to the same school as everyone, and so the plot thickens… at least that is my idea.  ^-^, it'll have Kouzumi, Brotherly Koukou, Takari and Sorato…

… I am so sorry it took so long to write this story… a month and a while… er… im sorry!!  Also, sorry if some parts of this chapter seemed a bit rushed… I didn't mean for it to be, it just happened… and also, some of the lines of the song didn't come out in bold and italic, so, if it isn't, im sorry, but ff.net just did that… ****

THIS CHAPTER IS A RECORD (for me) OF 24 PAGES!!! AND 7,818 WORDS!!!! 

Well, I don't have anything else much to say, except look out for the epilogue which I will be posting up sometime later, maybe more later than sooner since im going back to school in 5 days… year 9… **_ **freaky…

Below I'm just going to give you the **summery** of the **next story I'm writing**… if u could,** please read it **and tell me what you think of it?! ****

THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!

Well, this is it… Good-bye, and thanks again!

♥**Em**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Paris: The city of Romance 

Kari Kamiya couldn't be happier, she's able to go on a 2 week 'exchange' to Paris, France… but her heart drops when she realizes that her host family parents are as old as her grandparents, how will she be able to have fun? The answer all lies in Mr and Mrs Takaishi's hot blonde haired grandson, who is visiting his grandparents.  Sure, Kari knew she'd have fun here in Paris, but what she didn't know is that she'd also fall in love.

© neofilly****

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

So? What do you think about it? Thankyou Syaoyue, who gave me the main idea about meeting in France… ^-^… Well, if you could, please tell me what you think about it in your review!! Bye!****

****

**_Please Review!_**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

****

**|**

**|**

**V**

Losing Sight of Fate  -  © neofilly - 28th January 2004**__**


End file.
